Coach Negan
by jdmfanfiction
Summary: You always loved sports. Most specifically, basketball. After deciding to join the new season after a very embarrassing last season, you believe that you could change the team's bad luck and bring them to the championships, but you weren't expecting the team's coach to be as good looking as him. It was going to be tougher than you planned.
1. Open Gym

**Author's Note:** I am so excited for this story, you guys. I was debating on sticking with baseball/softball for Negan, but I decided to change it up and do basketball (since I know more about the rules/how to play lol). Since I'm using basketball as the sport Negan will be coaching, I'm going to alternate gifs between JDM's apperance in _The Walking Dead_ and also his role in _The Possession_. Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Basketball season was fast approaching and with it being your second year in college, it was going to be difficult to try and make it on the team. Collegiate sports were much more challenging than high school. Usually, the teams were already made with athletes that have received scholarships in order to play, but that wasn't going to stop you.

The previous season for the women's basketball didn't end well. With an embarrassing record of only ten wins out of thirty games, the University of Alexandria needed to redeem themselves. The school board decided to have Coach Negan, also the coach for men's baseball, to coach basketball. They believed that he was what they needed in order to succeed this time around.

You, however, decided to try out. You played basketball your entire life starting from when you were just a little girl up until senior year of high school. Unfortunately, your high school coach didn't bother to have recruiters sit at any of your games, so a scholarship never happened for you. Either way, you were determined to get back into the sport after a year and a half of a break.

Your roommate, Taylor, had told you about open gym and tonight was the first one you were going to attend. You were excited, but also nervous. Open gym was meant for potential players to showcase their talent and also get to know the other players that were already on the team. It allowed you to be exposed to just the right people for you to make it on the team.

"You sure you're playing basketball because you look kinda hot," Taylor, said.

"What?" you laughed, pulling your hair up into a neat ponytail.

"Listen, I know I'm gay and all, but I know a hot girl when I see one, and _you_ are looking hot."

"Stop," you shook your head. "I'm going out there tonight simply to show them that I'm capable of being on the team as a newbie."

"With that ass, I'm sure the coach will be more than willing to let you play," she winked.

"Taylor!" you grabbed a pillow from your bed and threw it at her, narrowing your eyes. "Should I change then?"

"Nope. Keep those shorts on and that tank-top," Taylor laughed, leaving your room.

You were clad in black tank-top over a black sports bra with shorts that were unusually shorter than regular basketball shorts. You didn't mind though. It allowed you to move more easily without the extra weight of clothes.

Grabbing your duffle bag and placing your Nike basketball shoes inside with a towel and water bottle, you left your room and pointed at Taylor who was lounging on the couch. "I'll be back tonight. Are you ordering pizza?"

"Would you like for me to?" Taylor asked.

"Yes please. It's been a while since I played basketball, so if things end horribly, I'd love to come home with a box of pizza and maybe ice cream."

Taylor sighed, standing from the couch to walk to her roommate who had become her best friend. "You're going to do great. I've seen you play basketball before. You've got this."

"Thanks, Taylor. I'll see you in a bit."

"Don't forget to have fun, make new friends… Oh! If you see any cute girls, tell them I'm available."

"Really?" you rolled your eyes, but a smile remained on your lips. "I'll see you later."

You left your apartment and climbed into your car. Your nerves were building and your hands began to shake as you put the key in the ignition and started the engine. It roared to life and you contemplated for a moment on backing out and just staying home, but you had already told your father that you were going to try this out. He, aside from you, was the most excited.

The drive to the school didn't take more than thirty minutes, so when you parked your car and noticed the few cars that were also parked, you realized that it was now or never. Climbing out, you draped your duffle bag across your body and walked to the gym, taking note of the lone motorcycle parked in one of the vacant spots.

As you approached the opened doors and the sounds of laughter and dribbling of basketballs, you took one deep breath and stepped inside. You kept your eyes focused on the ground, staring down at your sandals that you wore with your socks, you tried to ignore the unfamiliar looks you were receiving.

Sitting at the end of the bleachers, you set your sandals in your duffle bag and retrieved your shoes. When you looked up, you noticed a few other girls that were significantly taller than you were. Your height had always been a problem in high school, but now that you were thinking of playing basketball in college, it was going to be even more difficult to prove yourself.

Making sure your laces were tied, you grabbed a basketball from the rack at the end of the gym and tested its grip. You grinned to yourself, excited to finally be back on the court. You found an empty hoop towards the back and quickly ran to it, biting your lower lip as your eyes swept the room.

Though, standing underneath the hoop, you finally noticed the man in a hat with a whistle draped over him and the salt and pepper beard. You were in deep trouble if this was going to be the man who was going to coach you and the rest of the team.

You forced yourself to look away and began dribbling the ball, familiarizing yourself with the basics. However, your eyes continued to drift to the man standing nearby. He was watching you too and when he flashed a polite smile, you could have sworn that your panties were now wet.

Not only was he ruggedly handsome, but he had the deepest dimples you had ever seen.

You noticed that he had begun walking towards you and you instantly looked away to practice before open gym started. You jogged to the basket and lifted your right leg in correspondence with your right arm to lay up the basketball into the hoop. When it made a quiet _swish_ , the man grabbed your rebound and held the ball in his hands.

Now you were forced to talk to him.

"Are you new?" he asked.

You bit your lower lip. His voice was deep and husky and you were already beginning to imagine what it would be like to hear his voice whisper quietly into your ear and the feel of his beard between your legs.

"I am…" you answered.

"What's your name?"

"[Y/N]."

"You any good?" he asked.

"I hope so," you laughed nervously.

"I fucking hope so too. You're nice to look at," he teased.

You blushed. You didn't think this was appropriate, but you didn't mind one bit. He was hitting on you so the attraction was mutual.

"Are you the coach?" you asked.

He nodded, "Coach Negan."

You took a step forward and gently placed your hands over his, allowing your fingers to run through the backs of his hands as you gripped the ball and took it from him. You looked up into his eyes and smiled, licking your lips slowly. "Well, _Coach_ , I better get back to practicing. I've got to impress you somehow."

"Oh, doll, color me fucking impressed already," he winked.

You laughed, shaking your head. Your turned your attention to the laughter from the other court and noticed that a few more girls had arrived and you were busy flirting with the coach.

"Seems like your team made it," you said.

"I'm new too. Last season ended fucking horribly, so I'm hoping I can whip you girls into shape to bring some fucking dignity back to this school."

"Do you always have a foul mouth?"

Negan smirked, "Believe me, its use is much better in bed."

He walked away, walking around the court and smiling politely at the rest of the girls whose eyes lingered on him. He was tall, handsome, and his salt and pepper beard with his dimples just accentuated his good looks. His dark eyes seemed to change naturally, but despite the natural twinkle that was held within his orbs, you noticed that deep down, he was trouble.

After fifteen minutes of warming up, Negan blew the whistle and the girls crowded around him. Though, his eyes swept over you and he smirked, looking away and turning his attention to the girls.

"All right. As you may know, your previous coach was let go due to an embarrassing fucking season last year. Now, you may all recognize me as the baseball coach, but I know a few things about basketball that'll get us to the championships this year. This is simply an open gym. We'll run a few drills then scrimmage at the end. Just because you are all women doesn't mean that I will fucking take it easy on you," he said, his eyes deviating to you. "I'm going to fucking work you day in and day out until the only thing you can think of is basketball and me."

You bit your lower lip, knowing that his words were solely meant for you. You absently squeezed your legs and when he blew the whistle, you and the rest of the girls ran to the baseline.

"Suicides from baseline to free throw line, back to baseline to the half court… You get what the fuck I mean. We're running through it four times. Go," he ordered, blowing the whistle.

You were at the end of the line, instantly beginning to run when he blew the whistle. Since you were shorter than the rest of the girls, you were much faster and your determination to prove to yourself and to your _hot, sexy_ coach was obvious.

After the suicides, Coach Negan allowed a water break and you jogged to your duffle bag to retrieve your bottle of water and your small towel to wipe the sweat from your face. You took a long swig and looked around, deciding to make friends after open gym. After all, your mind was simply occupied by your coach.

"All right, ladies! Each of you grab a ball. We'll run through various shooting drills then transition to dribbling."

Negan separated you and the rest of the girls in threes and assigned each of them a court. There were six baskets available and three girls were at each one. Negan instructed to start with lay-up drills and with the sound of his whistle, you and two other girls were quick to begin.

Again, you were much faster and agile and each of your lay-ups and both sides had gone in the basket. When it was your other teammate's turn, you rested your hands on your hips to catch your breath. You had forgotten how tiring and difficult practicing basketball was. This was simply an open gym and just a sneak peek of what basketball practice and the season would be like.

Negan was circling around each court, making sure to watch the girls to see any potential while keeping an eye on the ones that were already on the team from the previous year. They were good, but you were better.

Finally approaching your court, he stood next to you and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Doing okay?" he asked.

You looked up at him, nodding as sweat glistened along your body. "Mhm. In dire need of a shower, but I'm doing great."

"You're pretty fucking good. Did you play last year?"

You shook your head, "It's only my second year and now that I'm used to this college life, I figured why not try out?"

"Well, you've got a clean fucking slate with a new coach and everything. I think you're just what we need in order to make this team great again," he grinned.

"You think so?"

Negan made sure to make it known that his eyes lingered on your frame, causing you to blush and shift on each foot. "I fucking know so, doll. Good work."

After open gym ended, you were sweating profusely. You managed to exchange names and numbers with a few other girls and realized that you were the last one in the gym. You removed your tank-top and used the towel to run along your abdomen and chest, sighing heavily.

Clad in shorts and your sports bra, Negan whistled to himself and pulled on a leather jacket, looking down at you with a grin. "Well, hello."

"Hi," you giggled, blushing at the way his eyes were lingering on your newly exposed upper half.

"You worked up a sweat."

"I did. Kinda wanted to prove myself to you and the other girls who are on the team," you shrugged.

"Well, you don't need to prove yourself to anyone, doll. I already see your determine in those beautiful fucking eyes of yours. There's no talent if there's no passion behind it, right?" he winked.

"Right…"

"Come on. Let me walk you to your car," he said, resting a hand on your lower back and leading you out of the gym.

Once in the parking lot, you noticed your car and the motorcycle from earlier being the only vehicles left. You bit your lower lip and unlocked your car, setting your duffle bag inside. Negan stood next to you, watching as you shut the door before he gently reached a hand out to run his fingertips along your upper arm.

"Tell me this fucking attraction isn't only one-sided, doll…"

You bit your lower lip, his fingertips leaving a trail of blaze that lingered along your body and settled within your core. "It isn't… I am very much attracted to you, Negan."

"Good because not only are you fucking beautiful, but you're a fucking athlete. I like that."

You blushed, leaning up to kiss his cheek lightly. You pulled away and extended your hand, looking up into his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Your phone."

Negan arched a brow and removed his phone from his pocket, handing it to her. He watched her input her number into his phone and he grinned, taking it back from her when she handed it to him.

"Call me," you smiled.

"Oh, I fucking will. You can guarantee that," he winked.

"I'll talk to you later, _Coach_ Negan."

Negan growled, "Mm, hearing my name come out your mouth is doing some very naughty shit to me, doll."

"Maybe I'll find out firsthand what you mean by that," you flirted.

"Maybe? No, you definitely fucking will."

You giggled, climbing into your car and starting it immediately. You rolled your window down and winked at Negan, licking your lips slowly. "Good night, Negan."

"Good night, doll. I'll call ya."

"I'll be looking forward to it."


	2. Tryouts

**Author's Note:** This was fun to write. It has a different structure in the beginning, but regardless, I enjoyed it! Also, can y'all feel the attraction between these two? My god. I can't wait for this story to develop even more ;-)

* * *

Taylor hounded you all night with the details about open gym. She was expecting to see you come into the apartment with a sullen look, but was surprised to see that you were actually smiling and biting your lower lip which was something that you did when men were involved.

"All right. Spill," she said, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Nothing happened. It went great."

"You're lying. You met someone. It's written all over your face!"

You blushed which didn't help cover up your lie. "The coach… He's hot. We exchanged numbers."

"Okay, but how hot?"

"Does it matter? You like women," you scoffed.

"Hey, I will appreciate any damn good looking person that I see. Man or woman. Now, how hot?"

You cleared your throat. You had gotten close with Taylor since moving in with her and neither of you had boundaries. In fact, you both were much more open with one another than you were with your long-time best friends. You and Taylor could talk about sex and your experiences without her having to judge you and vice versa.

It was a very trusting and open friendship.

"Like… Bend me over your knee and spank me kind of hot," you blushed.

"Oh my god. I've got to see how he looks like. When are tryouts?"

"Taylor, no. You can't come!"

"Why not? I can check out your potential boyfriend while I look for someone I can take home with me too," she winked.

"Taylor… Seriously. No."

"How about I go for support?" she nudged.

"Nope."

"Well, I'm going regardless. I figured I'd be nice and ask first."

You rolled your eyes, hearing your phone begin to ring. As you glanced at the number, it wasn't familiar but you knew it had to be Negan.

"That's him, isn't it? Very persistent. I told you. You looked hot," Taylor laughed.

You stood from the couch and grabbed the plush pillow, tossing it at her head which she easily dodged. "I'm going to go to my room."

"You going to have some phone sex with him?" she winked.

"Taylor!"

"Okay, okay. I'm done. For now."

You walked into your room and closed the door, thankful that the walls were sound proof. You entered your bathroom and answered the phone, putting it on speaker as you ran yourself a bath.

"Hello?" you answered.

"Well, fuck. You actually gave me your real number." It was Negan and you couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice filtering your small bathroom.

"What do you take me as? A liar?" you teased.

"No, I just thought you were pullin' my leg and shit saying that you were just as interested as I am. I mean, we do have a significant age gap and -"

"That doesn't mean anything to me. I can guarantee you that I am very much into you, age gap or not."

Negan smirked, "That so?"

"Very much."

"Well, I just wanted to see if you actually gave me your number. I'm glad you did, doll. I better let you get some sleep," he said.

"Oh, going so soon?"

He chuckled. "Going to miss me, is that it?"

"That depends. Are you going to miss me?" you smiled, stripping from your clothes and entering the water-filled tub. You set your phone on the ground near the tub and shut your eyes, imagining Negan.

"Oh, doll, I'm already fucking missing you."

You grinned, sighing contentedly. "That was sweet."

"Is that surprising?"

"Kind of."

"I don't know if I should take that as a fucking insult or not," he laughed.

"Maybe you should," you giggled.

"I'll call you tomorrow or something. I'm sure open gym kicked your ass today," Negan teased.

"Uh huh. You did say you were going to work us day in and day out."

"Oh, doll, you don't even know the half of it."

You smiled, "Okay, Negan. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Tryouts are tomorrow night. I'll see you then as well."

Once the call ended, you settled back into the tub and relaxed. You didn't expect that attending open gym was also going to be another way for you to meet someone that you couldn't take your mind off. You had just met Negan and yet, he was occupying all of your thoughts. It was going to be difficult to have him as a coach if you made the team.

* * *

The following morning, you were waken up with a few unread messages from Negan. Having a day off from work and school, you decided that it was best to clean around the apartment before you had to try out for the basketball team this evening. However, it was taking a lot in you to be a "good girl" and maintain a neutral conversation with Negan through text.

Negan: Hey. Morning.

Negan: Ready for tonight?

You: That sounds very inappropriate and very wrong. Oh, and good morning.

Negan: You just woke up and your mind is already in the fucking gutter? Shit, girl. What were you dreaming about? ;-)

You: I bet you'd like to know…

Negan: As a matter of fact, I do. Now, go on. Tell me.

You: Maybe after breakfast. I've got some chores to do around the apartment before tonight and I can't have any distractions.

Negan: You callin' me a distraction? I think that's a good fucking thing. Must mean that you've got me on your mind. Now, why don't you tell me what it is that's on your mind, doll?

You: Nope. I'm getting up right now. I probably won't reply for a while.

Negan: Send me a pic? ;-)

You: That depends. Will you send me one too?

Negan: Of course. It's only fair, right?

You bit your lower lip as you climbed out of bed. You were clad in a white tank-top and black boyshorts. The tank-top was almost sheer with just the right amount of light, so you walked into the bathroom and faced the camera to the mirror as you stood in front of it. Snapping a photo, you quickly sent it to Negan. You were sure he could see everything from your diaphanous top.

Not a minute later, Negan sent another text.

Negan: Okay. Fuck. I wasn't actually expecting a picture.

You: Don't tell me you aren't going to send me one? :-(

Negan: I'll send you one right now. When you get it, let me know what the fuck you're thinking, doll.

You felt your heart beat against your chest at the anticipation of this photo. You kept your finger pressed on the screen to keep it lit and when Negan's photo finally delivered to your phone, you almost dropped it on the floor.

He was clad in a towel that was hanging low around his hips, revealing the trail of hair that disappeared underneath it. Your eyes drifted to his broad chest, taking note of the hair that littered his beautiful body. You noticed the tattoos that painted his skin and lastly, you saw his dimpled grin with his hair dampened and slicked back.

He was fucking hot.

Negan: Doll? You still there?

You: What? Yeah. Sorry.

Negan: Like what you see?

You: ...Yes. I really do.

Negan: How about you let me come over and I'll help you clean? ;-)

You: If you come over, we aren't cleaning.

Negan: Then what is it that we're going to do, doll?

You: Fuck.

Negan: Shit. Straight to the fucking point. I like that.

You: But sadly, you aren't coming over.

Negan: And why the fuck not?

You: Well, one: I'm not that type of girl, and two: you're a coach at the university, Negan. We can't do that.

Negan: I'm pretty damn good at keeping secrets. As for being that type of girl, who says I think of you that way?

You: We just met. You don't know me.

Negan: I'd like to.

You: You just want to get in my pants.

Negan: Well, you aren't lying there, but I'd also like to get to fucking know you, doll.

You: How about you tell me something about you and then I'll do the same?

Negan: You're serious?

You: All right then, bye.

Negan: Okay, okay. Fuck. I used to be married.

You: Wow. Pulling out all the stops. What happened?

Negan: She died. Of cancer. Your turn.

You looked at his message. You hadn't meant to bring up some bad memories. So, instead, you decided to invite him over.

You: I've got a thing for older men. Now, come over.

Negan quickly changed into his usual black pants, white t-shirt, and black leather jacket. Slipping into his boots, Negan grabbed his helmet, keys, wallet and phone and headed to your apartment. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he did put some condoms into his wallet just in case.

The ride to your apartment didn't last more than fifteen minutes. When he pulled up, he glanced at his phone to see if the number matched the one he was directly standing in front of. As he made sure of it, Negan brought a hand up to knock on the door and ring the doorbell twice.

He cleared his throat when you opened the door. You were wearing the same exact thing you were wearing when you sent the photo this morning, except you had put a bra on and your hair was tied into a messy ponytail.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Come in," you said, opening the door for him.

Negan removed his helmet and stepped inside, glancing around the apartment for a moment. He turned his attention back to you and allowed his eyes to rake over your body, licking his lips slowly.

"I'm home alone until tonight. Do you want some coffee?"

Negan nodded, "I'd love some."

He allowed you to walk into the kitchen, deciding to sit at the couch and wait for you. He was being a complete gentleman which wasn't likely for him. Maybe he thought he was being pitied because you found out about his dead wife; he just hoped that you didn't bring up the conversation. That wound was still fresh.

After five minutes, you walked back into the living room and handed him a cup of coffee. You set yours down onto the small table nearby and sat next to him, bringing your legs up onto the couch.

"So, you like older men?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"Maybe," you teased.

Negan rolled his eyes, sipping carefully at the coffee. He glanced at you and hesitantly reached over. His hand grazed your leg and you cleared your throat, wondering what he was going to do next. However, he pulled back and flashed you the remote, turning his attention onto the television in front of him to power on.

You sighed, grabbing your mug and watching him carefully. When he settled on the news channel, Negan turned his head to look over at you.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Your wife died of cancer… I'm sorry."

Negan cleared his throat. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

You nodded in understanding and reached out to place a hand on his forearm. "I just want to apologize for bringing it up. I didn't mean to. If I had known -"

"But you didn't, so it isn't your fault."

You bit your lower lip, deciding to drop the conversation and remove your hand from Negan's arm. Though, he inched closer to you and draped his own arm around your shoulders, glancing down at you to see if it was all right. As you scooted closer, he grinned and relaxed. He didn't know what was to come about this spontaneous visit, but he enjoyed your presence regardless.

"You said you were going to help me clean," you began.

"And you said if I did visit, we wouldn't be cleaning. We would be fucking and since I'm not balls deep inside of you yet, I think we have to change it. Don't you?" he smirked.

You licked your lower lip, looking up at him with an innocent bat of your eyes. "Hm…"

"Oh, don't give me that look. It's just going to make me harder than I already am," Negan chuckled.

"Y - You're hard? Already?"

He smirked, "With you dressed like that, doll, it wasn't that difficult. I mean, why don't you sit on my lap and have a feel?"

You cleared your throat, dropping your eyes to his pants and noticing the growing bulge beneath the fabric. You weren't used to this. You didn't participate in one night stands and you were more of a woman who liked commitment with meaningful sex, but Negan was different. You found yourself wanting to pounce him without a thought of the consequences that may happen afterwards.

Negan had sex appeal and for a woman who liked older men, he was the epitome of what you wanted in a partner. He was confident, even ridiculously so, but he was also humble to an extent. You had just met him, yet you felt like you knew him your entire life.

He was watching you carefully, setting his mug down next to yours. When he sat back down, Negan reached out and placed you onto his lap, straddling him with your legs apart and your throbbing heat dangerously placed above his bulge.

"Feel that?" he asked.

You nodded, licking your lips as you moved your hands to rest on his shoulders. "I do…"

Negan smiled, noticing how your eyes drifted from his face down to his lap. He knew that you were a bit hesitant, but that didn't mean that you didn't want this. As he felt the roll of your hips, Negan's hands on your hips tightened and a small groan escaped his lips.

"You're going to make me feel like a horny teenage boy and make me cream in my fucking pants if you keep doing that," he growled.

You giggled, leaning forward to press your lips against his. He hummed in approval, slowly lifting his hands underneath your tank-top to feel your soft skin against his fingertips. Your hips, however, continued to roll against his own. You were grinding against the large bulge that created just the right amount of friction for a moan to escape your lips.

With the unexpected noise, Negan took this opportunity to slide his tongue into your opened mouth. You whimpered, parting your lips even further as your tongues began a passionate tango with one another. Negan cupped a breast, squeezing it into the pit of his palm as you ground your hips against him once more before pulling away.

You both were panting heavily, staring at each other with lust-filled eyes.

"What do you want, doll?"

"I don't know…" you answered honestly.

Negan nodded in understanding, removing his hand from underneath your tank-top and set you back down next to him. He adjusted himself and tried to think of various things that would make his throbbing erection disappear.

"Not ready yet?" he asked.

You shrugged, "I just - I meant it when I said I don't usually do this. I don't meet a guy and then hook up with them. It's different. This is different to me."

"Then I'll wait," he replied immediately. "I'll wait until you're ready or until you pounce me yourself. It'll happen."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, you keep glancing down at my fucking dick for one… You feel how big it was?"

You widened your eyes, feeling the wetness rush down to your sex, staining your panties. You gently smacked his chest, rolling your eyes nonchalantly. "I've had bigger," you teased.

Negan narrowed his eyes, "Not until you've had me, baby."

You licked your lips slowly, watching as Negan's eyes drifted to watch. Slowly, he leaned forward and gently nipped at your lower lip, moving his lips across your jawline and down to the side of your neck. His beard grazed your soft skin, causing a quiet moan to leave your lips. Negan was right. You were going to pounce him one way or another.

"Negan…" you moaned, gently resting your hands on his chest and pushing him away slowly.

Negan chuckled, pulling back. "Well fuck, doll. I think I want to hear you moan my name all the goddamn time."

You looked into his eyes and smiled, leaning forward to hover your lips against his. "And I want your hands all over me, but we'll have to wait." You stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen to set your coffee in the fridge to save for later. Negan, however, decided to follow you.

Your back was turned to him and he took this chance to allow his eyes to run over your backside. The boyshorts were riding up and giving him a perfect view of your toned legs and plump backside. With a few strides, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed himself against you from behind.

"You've got a nice fucking ass," he whispered into your ear.

You shivered, pushing back against him which only made him groan in return. His slender fingers pointed downwards and he decided to splay his hands against your front as the tips of his fingers grazed your sex.

"Negan…"

"Fuck, I love the way you say my name." he smirked, pulling away and running his hands down your butt, squeezing it gently. "And I can't wait until I can fuck you on all fours so I can see this ass bounce against my dick."

"Damn it, your choice of words…" you whimpered.

"You like it," he grinned.

"I do… I really do."

Negan made it obvious that he was undressing you with his eyes, but he forced himself to abide by your wishes and wait until you were ready. "I better get going. I've got a lot to do back at the school before tryouts tonight. I'm seeing you there, right?"

You nodded, "Of course. I'll be there."

"Wear something skimpy."

You laughed, "Maybe in the bedroom."

"You're teasin' me, doll."

"I know. It's fun," you giggled.

"I'd bend you over that counter and slap your ass until it turns pink, so I'd be careful if I were you."

"That doesn't sound like a punishment whatsoever, Negan."

He growled, "You minx. I'm going to leave before I fucking take you where you stand."

You smiled, blushing deeply. "I'll see you later."

Negan walked to the front door with his helmet in hand, turning around to wrap a free arm around your waist. He pulled you roughly against his chest and leaned down to kiss you slowly, yet passionately. When he heard you whimper, he pulled away and winked.

"See you tonight."

* * *

Later that night, Taylor accompanied you to your tryouts. You had told her what transpired while she was at work and was disappointed that she missed the show. Now, she couldn't wait to see what Negan looked like if it was causing you to break your own rule about having meaningless, amazing sex.

"He must be really hot if you don't mind not being in a relationship to have sex with him," Taylor said, driving to the school.

"He is. His mouth too… My god, Taylor. He's older, much older, but he's sexy."

Taylor grinned, "I can't wait to see how this stud looks. He needs my approval first."

"Of course," you laughed.

Once she parked the gar in the parking lot of the gym, you climbed out and draped your sports bag over your shoulder. You could hear the dribbling of balls from outside and loud chatter, but you tried to calm your nerves.

As you walked in, your eyes immediately searched for Negan. He wasn't there. You sighed disappointingly and sat at the bleachers with Taylor, pulling on your basketball shoes.

"Okay. One girl's checking me out and I am certainly doing the same," Taylor grinned.

"Taylor, stop," you rolled your eyes and smiled.

"What? I can't help that I'm just so irresistible," she winked.

"All right, all right. I'll let you work your magic, but only after tryouts, okay?"

She smiled, "You're the best."

Suddenly, Negan entered the gym wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants with tennis shoes. He looked much more laid back than he did back at your apartment, but the only thing you were imagining was his naked form and the feel of his bulge from earlier.

"Holy fuck," Taylor said. "I think I just became straight," she teased.

You rolled your eyes, gently punching her arm. "Hey, he's mine."

"I'm only joking, but he is sexy. He's got this rugged look going on and he's totally eye-fucking you right now," Taylor commented. "He's checking your ass out."

You bit your lower lip, glancing over your shoulder to see Negan's eyes trained on you. He winked before turning his attention elsewhere.

"I think he found his MVP," Taylor joked.

"I can't believe I actually let you come with me," you sighed, stretching your limbs.

"Oh come on. You know you feel a bit better with me here."

"You're right," you smiled.

Once you heard the blow of the whistle, you waved to Taylor and joined the group that surrounded Negan. His eyes swept the different faces, but he always made sure to pay extra attention to you.

Throughout the tryouts, you put your all into every drill. You didn't only want to impress Negan, but you also wanted to show your future teammates that you were just as good and able to play alongside them. By the third water break, you were dripping from sweat and you decided to pull off your tank-top to remain clad in a sports bra, shorts, and basketball shoes.

Taylor, however, winked at you. "Taking that off because you're hot or because you're trying to get someone's attention?"

"Taylor…"

"Okay, trying to get someone's attention. Got it," she laughed.

"I'm going to kill you when we get home."

"Sounds exciting," she teased.

With the latter half of tryouts in tow, you managed to make a few new friends. They were nice and very humble about their skill which made it easy to get along with them. You didn't like when people were cocky about their ability to play sports. After the last scrimmage, Negan called the tryouts to an end and notified each and every one of them that the results would be up within the next few days, if not tomorrow.

As the girls dispersed, you exchanged numbers with a few of them and even brought the same girl that was ogling Taylor back to the bleachers where she was sitting. They quickly hit it off and you smiled; you never understood how easily it was for Taylor to act normal in front of someone that thought she was attractive.

"I'm grabbing dinner with her. Do you mind driving back home?" Taylor winked.

"Sure, yeah. Be safe, okay?"

"Always. Oh, and good job out there. You were kicking ass," she smiled, giving you a tight hug before following the girl out of the gym.

You sighed, looking around the empty court and placing Taylor's keys in your bag. Now that you were alone, you grabbed a basketball and dribbled it expertly, walking to the hoop and taking a shot. When it made a quiet swish, you heard the sound of clapping. Quickly turning your head, you noticed Negan with an amused grin on his lips.

"Good job tonight," he said. "I think you're in."

"I hope you're saying that because I really am good and not because you want me," you sighed.

Negan rolled his eyes, walking towards you. "Believe me. You're going to be our secret weapon. No one in the league will know who you are, doll. Once we put you in, you're going to beat the holy hell out of each team. You're the reason why we may make it to the fucking championships this year," he answered honestly.

You blushed, biting your lower lip. "You mean that?"

"Whole-fucking-heartedly. I wouldn't lie to you, even if I wanted to get into your pants. I told you I'd wait and I will do just that," he smiled. "You heading home?"

"Yeah. I'm in need of a shower."

Negan smirked, taking in your features. "Do you know how difficult it was for me to keep it cool while you were wearing just that? I mean, watching you remove your tank-top was one thing, but seeing you play so fucking well in that get-up? I'm practically suffering from a case of fucking blue balls."

You laughed quietly, shaking your head. "You and your colorful language…"

"It's true. Help me with my problem?" he winked.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Just because we can't have sex, doll, doesn't mean that there aren't other ways to come," he smirked.

"Good point, but still, I'm not ready."

He sighed, nodding in understanding. "Well, I can't control what I feel around you, so maybe you'll have to deal with my vulgarity and my dick that is so eager to meet you."

"Fine with me. You headin' home?"

Negan nodded. "Yeah. My dick is currently throbbing at the sight of you, so I've got to reacquaint myself with my hand."

You laughed quietly, following him out of the gym. "Well, I hope you have fun with that, Negan."

"It'd be better if someone helped," he winked.

"All in due time… I promise."

At Taylor's car, you unlocked it and placed your bag inside. Negan looked down at you and tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear, kissing your forehead lightly.

"Drive safe," he said softly.

"You too…"

"Call me later, all right?"

You nodded, hugging him tightly. "I'll talk to you later, Negan."

"In all seriousness, doll, you did a really good fucking job tonight. You impressed me more so than you did the other night. I'm sure the other girls feel the same way," he nodded.

"Thank you, Coach Negan."

He growled, "Tease."

You laughed, "I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting, doll."


	3. The Results

**Author's Note:** I was going to wait another chapter before having them hook-up, but I couldn't wait any longer. The tension was too thick and I needed to make it happen. Also, thank you guys for all your comments! I've been kinda MIA lately, but I appreciate all of you that stick around. I hope you enjoy this smutty goodness! ;-)

 **Warning:** SMUT! HERE WE GO. THE TIME HAS COME (and so has you and Negan lol see what I did there?)

* * *

You were sitting on the couch with Taylor beside you, a box of pizza and your respective glasses of wine on the coffee table. The results for the basketball team was going to be posted today and Taylor thought it would be best to have pizza and alcohol either as a celebration or a reason to sulk. Either way, it was a good combination for whichever outcome.

"I think you're in," Taylor smiled. "And not because the coach has a huge fucking hard-on for you, but because you're really good."

"Well thanks, Taylor. I don't know though. If I do make the team, I can't continue feeling the way I do for Negan. Obviously," you shrugged, sipping your glass of wine.

Both of you were lounging around the apartment, dressed in clothes that neither of you would dare to walk out into public with. Taylor had truly become your best friend since deciding to room with her and it was the greatest decision you ever made. She was like an older sister that you never had, but wanted.

"Why not?"

You looked at her, arching a brow as if she was really questioning your decision to stay out of having an intimate relationship with Negan. "What do you mean why not? I can't date my coach!"

"Doesn't mean you can't fuck him though," she winked.

"I'm not like that, Taylor…"

"I know you aren't, but maybe it's time that you go out there and have fun. You can't keep missing out on potential opportunities because you want to jump into a relationship first," Taylor replied. "This isn't high school anymore where you get to know each other, become boyfriend and girlfriend, then have sex. We're adults now."

"Taylor…"

"Listen, I know. Your last relationship - He was a fucking jackass, but not every guy is like him. Plus, I've got a good vibe from Negan."

You bit your lower lip, resting your cheek against the couch as you looked over at her. You had been contemplating on just sleeping with Negan and allowing it to run its course, to just go with the flow, but it was difficult for you. You wanted to strictly have an established relationship first before anything else were to happen.

"I don't know, Taylor…"

"Don't tell me you and Negan haven't talked dirty on the phone with each other or texted one another… Or rather, sexted," she laughed.

"Taylor!" you giggled, blushing deeply. "We have, okay? It isn't the same though."

"How is it not the same? The only difference is he hasn't put his dick in you, but figuratively speaking, he has. The thought is there. You just have to let it happen," she advised. "Plus, you already had him over here."

"That was a spontaneous decision," you admitted.

"And look where that got you… Sitting on his lap and feeling him up," she smirked. "Did you feel it ?"

"Oh my god," you shut your eyes, shaking your head. "Taylor, come on."

"I want to know. Since finding out that I like women, it's been awhile since I've felt or seen a dick. You felt it, didn't you? Oh shit . Tell me how it went down," she grinned excitedly.

"Taylor…"

" Spill."

"Fine, fine. I just kinda - He pulled me on his lap and -"

"On this couch?! Oh shit. Am I sitting where he was sitting?" Taylor laughed.

"No, god, no. I mean, yes, it was on the couch, but - Taylor, stop! Do you want me to continue or what?"

"All right, all right. Go on, Miss Goody-Good."

"I'll hit you," you threatened playfully.

"And you know I'd like it," she winked.

"I can never win with you. My god."

Taylor laughed, gesturing for you to continue.

"Well, like I said, he pulled me onto his lap and damn it, Taylor… I felt it. Like immediately. I could tell that he was big too."

"You sound like you want that diiiick," she exaggerated.

You rolled your eyes, downing the rest of your wine. You leaned over for the rest of the bottle and poured yourself another glass, looking at Taylor who was looking at you skeptically.

"I can't, Taylor."

"Okay, give me one reason."

"I just - I'm not like that."

"Like what? A woman with needs?"

"Taylor… You know what I mean."

"What's different from you having sex with Negan without being in a relationship first? Who knows, maybe you two will start dating after he puts his dick inside of you," she laughed.

"Do you always have to talk like that?" you sighed, the blush in your cheeks deepening.

"I'm just saying. He's into you and you're into him."

"If I make the team, he's going to be my coach, Taylor."

"Good enough reason to fuck him in his office," she winked.

"Let's say I do end up sleeping with him… What if he disregards me afterwards? What if he just got what he wanted and then that's it?"

Taylor sighed, "You need to stop over analyzing every situation before it happens, babe. If that happens, then you move on. You give him a taste of his own medicine if that happens, but something tells me that it won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Negan eye-fucks you every time he sees you. It's proven from the tryouts I attended yesterday. After he has you once, he's going to want you again. Plus, you're a catch. Who wouldn't want you? Shit, I even tried to make you switch sides but you won't budge," she laughed.

You laughed quietly, shaking your head and leaning back against the couch. "Maybe I'll try it out," you shrugged. "I don't know though. If I make the team, it's going to be even more difficult."

"Like you never had the fantasy of sleeping with a Professor or Coach," Taylor teased.

"Oh, shut up," you smiled, grabbing a plush pillow from the couch and tossing it at her.

"I'm just saying. You've always had a thing for older guys anyway. It just so happens that Negan is perfect daddy material."

"Taylor! Oh my god, I'm not even into that," you rolled your eyes, setting your now empty glass of wine down onto the coffee table. You already had three glasses and you didn't know whether you made the team or not. You needed to pace yourself.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep lyin' to yourself. There's no hurt in trying it out. You may even finally get fucked better than any other man you've been with. Just keep that in mind," Taylor winked.

Before you could reply, your phone began to ring. Taylor quickly grabbed it, grinning to herself when she read Negan's name on the screen. Standing from the couch, she kept a distance and answered the call, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Taylor speaking," she laughed. "Oh, hi, Negan…"

"Oh. Hi. Do I have the wrong number or -"

"Nope. You've got it correctly. May I ask why you're calling?"

You stood, trying to lunge for her. Taylor extended a hand, laughing to herself as she tried to pay attention to what Negan was saying while fending off your attacks.

"I just wanted to let her know that she made the team," Negan smiled.

"She what? No way!" Taylor grinned. "You made the team!"

"What?!" you exclaimed, reaching for her and grabbing the phone from her grasp. "I made the team?" you repeated into the phone.

Negan chuckled, "You sure fucking did, sweetheart."

"Taylor, holy shit… I made the team!"

Taylor grinned, grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring you another glass. "Celebration time!"

You laughed quietly, bringing the phone back to your ear to hear Negan's deep chuckle as well. "I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed with excitement right now."

"Don't worry about it. We're going to fucking make it all the way this year and we'll have you to thank for it," Negan replied.

Taylor took the phone once more and instead, handed you the glass of wine. She urged you to down the entire glass as she spoke to Negan once more while you were distracted. "So, Neegs, may I call you Neegs?"

"No, Negan is just fine, doll."

"Fine, be a party pooper. Anyway, like I was saying… When are you going to bone my roommate?" Taylor laughed, watching as your eyes widened and your cheeks turned pink.

Negan was taken aback by her bluntness. He also wasn't expecting her to speak that way; he was the only one who could easily talk like that. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. When are you going to stick it in? Bury the bone? Fill the cream donut?"

"Oh my god, Taylor!" you yelled, setting the empty glass after downing its contents. You lunged at her, managing to get her to the floor. Immediately, you crawled towards the phone that she managed to toss down the hall and quickly grabbed it. You stood and ran to your room, locking it behind you as Taylor laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll let you two sex it up on the phone then," she laughed, giving you your much needed privacy.

With a heavy sigh, you shut your eyes and brought the phone back to your ear. "Negan?"

"Your roommate's fucking hilarious, doll."

"I'm sorry about that," you sighed.

"Listen, I called not only to tell you the good news myself, but also because I have a question to ask you."

"Oh… What is it? Is everything okay?"

Negan cleared his throat. "Yeah, everything's fucking peachy. I just - I don't normally do this, but would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight, maybe? A celebratory dinner."

You bit back a smile, your cheeks turning pink once more. "A date, huh?"

"Don't act so surprised, doll. So, is that a yes?"

You giggled, biting your lower lip as a small grin lined your lips. "Yes. I'd love to have dinner with you, Negan."

"Great. Tonight at seven?"

"Perfect. Any particular dress code?" you asked.

"Naked will work fine," he teased.

"Ha ha. Seriously… Should I dress up or-"

"Casual is fine. I'll be cooking, so no need for the fancy shit. Unless you're into that then we can do that as well…" Negan suggested.

"Nope. I love a home cooked meal."

"Well good because I make the best spaghetti."

"Now you set yourself to the highest standards. I will be very disappointed if it isn't good," you teased.

"Oh, I can assure you it will be fucking good. I'll see you tonight. I'll text you my address."

"All right, Negan. See you tonight."

"See you later, doll. Congratulations again."

After he hung up, you fell back on your bed with a big grin on your lips. Things were now finally falling into place with making the basketball team and your new relationship with Negan. You decided that you were going to take Taylor's advice and just go with the flow. If it didn't work out, then at least you could say that you tried.

* * *

"You're going to get deep dicked tonight!" Taylor laughed, sitting on the couch while you slipped into your ankle boots.

"I'm taking your advice. Whatever happens, happens."

"He said to dress casually, right? But fuck, you look hot," she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. He's cooking us dinner."

"Well, it seems like he's got the entire package, and then some, doesn't he?" Taylor winked.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." you laughed, draping your bag over your shoulder. "I'll see you later, Taylor."

"Or tomorrow morning," she grinned. "Seriously, have fun, okay? Don't think too much. Just go with the flow of things."

"I will, thank you."

"And if he turns out to be a jackass, don't hesitate to call me."

You laughed, leaning down to give her a hug. "I will, Taylor."

"All right. Now, go and have some fun. Let's hope you end the night riding that dick of his."

"Oh my god," you laughed, pulling away. "I thought we were having a moment."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun!"

* * *

You parked your car along the curb, climbing out nervously. You were dressed in black jeans that were folded just atop of your boots with an olive green knit sweater. Your hair remained in its natural state and you managed to even put on a light amount of makeup.

It would be a different change from what Negan was used to seeing you in. He had gotten used to the shorts and tanktops that you were sure he would be surprised to see what you looked like in regular clothes.

With a heavy breath, you walked quietly to his door and knocked on it. After a few passing seconds, the door opened to reveal Negan in grey slacks - barefoot - and a white t-shirt with a light grey apron. Though, it wasn't his attire that caught you by surprise. It was his beard, or lack thereof.

"You shaved," you blurted out.

"I did. You like it?" he smiled, allowing you inside as he held the door open for you.

"I see your dimples better now."

"I'm hoping that's a compliment. Make yourself at home. Food's almost ready." he said, his eyes taking you in. Negan's eyes watched as you turned your back to him to remove your boots, his eyes falling onto your backside and how your jeans did a perfectly good job at accentuating your ass. He wanted nothing more than to grab it.

Clearing his throat, Negan took your bag and draped it on the coat rack near the door. He took your hand and led you to the kitchen, bringing you to stand near the stove as he stirred the wooden spoon into the sauce he was currently making.

"I can't believe you're literally in an apron right now."

Negan smirked, "Want to see me in nothing but the apron?"

You blushed, biting your lower lip. "I'd rather not."

"Liar," he winked. Negan scooped the sauce onto the spoon and lifted it to his lips, shutting his eyes and grinning to himself. "Mmmm. My god, that is fucking delicious. I'm so fucking good. Try it," he smiled.

You stepped forward, parting your lips when Negan brought the spoon to your lips. As you tasted the sauce, you moaned in delight and opened your eyes to see Negan staring intently at your lips as if he was transfixed. "That's so good. Did you make it yourself?"

"All homemade, baby." he grinned, forcing himself to get out of the trance he was currently stuck in. "Wine or beer?"

"Wine's perfect," you replied.

"All right. Go and take a seat at the dining table. Dinner's almost ready."

You left the kitchen and sat in front of one of two plates. Your ears perked up at the sound of Negan entering with a bowl of spaghetti and a tray of garlic bread. He set it down onto the table before taking his seat across from you. Negan poured you a glass of wine while he set his bottle of beer down in front of him.

"Thanks for having dinner with me," he smiled, taking you plate and setting the spaghetti onto it.

You watched him carefully, your eyes skimming over his features now that his beard was gone. His eyes seemed to change in color, making it more green and hazel-like rather than its usual brown. His dimples were much more noticeable and you found yourself wanting him to smile constantly.

"Oh, um, it's no problem, and thank you." you replied, taking the fork from the table once he set your plate down. After each of you had your plates filled, you began to eat, the sounds of silverware clinking against one another echoing throughout the dining room.

"Your roommates got one fucking personality," Negan chuckled. "Taylor, right? She was the one who was also at tryouts."

"That is her. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Don't be. She's very fucking entertaining." Negan smiled, watching your reaction as you ate. He grinned proudly to himself at your constant quiet sounds of moans and the occasional shut of your eyes. "You enjoying the food?"

You blushed. "I am, yes. It's delicious. Thank you."

"I can tell by the way you're fucking moaning," he chuckled. "Tell me, is that how you sound when you're having sex?"

You almost choked on your food, grabbing a napkin to dab at your lips. The color in your cheeks simply reddened and you tried to hide it with the glass of wine, sipping at the alcohol.

"Maybe," you replied.

"You're teasin' me. Again _,_ doll."

"Maybe I like teasing you, Negan. Ever think of that?"

Negan smirked, his tongue running across his pearly white teeth. "What else do you like, doll?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," you winked. You were slowly loosening up throughout the dinner. Negan had this natural charm to him that you couldn't get enough of. Despite the sexual tension that lingered in the air, you found yourself wanting to hear him talk about the countless stories of his time coaching at the university.

After dinner, you stood from the table and walked to the kitchen. Out of habit, you began to clean the dishes after pulling your hair up into a ponytail. Negan stepped into the kitchen and smirked to himself, setting your empty glass of wine down next to you with your lipstick staining the rim of the glass.

"You know you don't have to wash these," he said, hovering closely behind you.

"I know… It's the least I could do. You cooked, I'll wash."

Negan smiled, stepping forward until he was pressing into you from behind. His hands rested on your hips and his lips dropped to your exposed neck. The lack of stubble made you focus on his soft lips grazing each inch of your skin and you tried to continue washing the dishes, but he was far too distracting.

"My favorite player," he mumbled, squeezing your hips and pulling you back roughly against him. "A damn good basketball player with a nice fucking ass," Negan growled, his hand dropping further to grasp onto your backside roughly.

"Negan…" you whimpered, reaching out to turn the water off. You pushed back against him, causing a quiet groan to escape his lips.

Slowly, Negan turned you around, staring deeply into your eyes. His hands moved to rest underneath your sweater, his fingertips touching your skin. You shivered, looking up at him.

"My hands are wet," you mumbled.

"Mine will be too in a second," he winked.

Negan grabbed a paper towel and gently dried your hands, his eyes staring deeply into yours. He needed to make sure that you were okay with this. Just a few days ago, you stopped yourself because you said you weren't ready and he didn't want to force you into doing anything that you didn't want to.

"I like you and I know it's not ideal for us to do fucking anything since I'm your coach, but… I need you just as badly as you fucking need me," Negan whispered huskily.

"I want you," you responded immediately. "I want you right now."

"Are you sure?" Negan asked.

"I wouldn't say it if it I wasn't."

Negan looked down at you, clearing his throat as your hands pressed against his chest. You could feel the thin fabric underneath your fingertips and you stood on your toes to gently nip at his earlobe, shutting your eyes.

"Negan… Take me…"

He growled, hoisting you off your feet. Negan held you against him, allowing your lips to gently suck and nip along his neck. He walked down the hall to his bedroom, setting you down against the mattress.

You stared up at him, licking your lips as you stood and lifted the end of his shirt over his head, dropping it to the ground. Your fingertips ran down his chest, biting your lower lip at the dark curls of chest hair. Slowly, you pushed on his shoulders to make him sit at the edge of his bed as you stood between his legs.

Negan ran his hands up the sides of your legs until he reached the end of your sweater. Slowly, he lifted it to your abdomen and you took the initiative by removing it completely. You set it on the floor next to his shirt and bit your lower lip when you felt his lips run across your now exposed skin.

"Goddamn, you're beautiful," he growled against you.

You blushed, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra. Removing it from your body, Negan looked up and watched as the bra revealed your breasts to him. Immediately, he sat up and lined light kisses along your skin, moving his lips upwards to your nipples.

Once his lips attached to you, you moaned and moved your hands to his hair, stroking his dark locks away from his face. Negan used his free hands to undo the button and unzip your pants. You shimmied your lower half to help him remove your jeans, slowly kicking it to the side.

Negan's tongue flicked repeatedly against your nipple, moving across your chest to pay attention to your other breast. You groaned quietly, your wetness staining your thong as Negan's hand played with the waistband.

"Negan…" you moaned, gently pushing on his shoulders. You watched as he lied down and you leaned down as well to undo his jeans, slowly pulling it down his legs and feet. Your eyes caught sight of the obvious tent in his boxers which simply made you even more wet at the anticipation.

Negan gently tugged on your hand, his other arm wrapping around your waist as you straddled his lap. He groaned when he felt your wet heat against the fabric of his boxers, looking up at you as you slowly rolled your hips against his throbbing manhood.

"Holy fuck, you are sexy." he commented, slowly lowering your panties. He tossed it over his shoulder and immediately ran his index finger along the soaking slit, groaning to himself. "And fucking wet."

"I need you right now, Negan… Please," you pleaded, gasping when he rolled you onto your back.

"Oh, doll… Hearing you beg is just making my dick harder than it already is," he smirked. Negan spread your legs with his own and reached down to pull his boxers from his body. He kicked it off and growled when his manhood sprang free from its confines.

You widened your eyes at the sight of his member. You couldn't remember the last time you had been intimate with a man; it had been too long. Negan grasped his member, running the head along your slit repeatedly.

"Just so you know… We're doing this over and over and over again until the only thing you can think of is my dick ramming into your tight pussy," he whispered huskily, slowly pushing into your tight heat. "Fuck, you are tight…"

You moaned loudly, a sudden wave of pain flooding through you. You tried to relax, your arms wrapping around his frame tightly as your nails slightly dug into his skin. "Oh god, Negan…"

"You like that, doll? You feel what you do to me? How hard you make me?" he groaned, slowly pulling his hips out before pushing it back in. Negan continued his slow thrusts, allowing you to get used to his girth while he reveled in your tight walls stroking his manhood.

"Yes… Faster, Negan," you begged, arching your back into him as you kept your legs spread apart for him.

Negan groaned, pulling back enough to look down at you. His hands rested on the bed near your head, slowly increasing his pace like you asked. Negan hadn't shown any interest in a woman since Lucille died, but that didn't mean that he hadn't been with another woman since.

You were different and he knew that from the moment he met you. Not only was he willing to wait until you were ready, but Negan was willing to see where this new relationship would take him. He hadn't felt this alive in a long time.

"Negan!" you moaned aloud, your legs now finally wrapping around his waist. Negan picked up the speed, the sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout his bedroom. His lips latched onto your neck, sucking gently as he allowed his hips to do the rest of his work.

"Fuck, baby," he groaned, grabbing your hands and placing them above your head. "Open your eyes, doll… Let me see how pretty you look."

You laced your fingers with his slowly, staring up at him and moaning once more. Negan knew exactly how to pleasure a woman. You didn't know what it was like to have a man focus on your needs rather than their own. You could feel yourself approach climax by the way your toes began to curl. You wanted to shut your eyes, but Negan delivered a sharp thrust, pushing himself deep inside you and remained still.

"Keep 'em open for me. I want to see your face when I make you come," he growled. "You're close, aren't you, doll?"

"Y - Yes!" you moaned, staring deeply into Negan's eyes. As he began his rapid thrusts once more, you felt your walls begin to tighten. You were close and Negan knew it too. He removed his hand from yours to drop towards your clit, beginning to circle it with the pads of his fingertips in sync with his thrusts.

With the added pleasure, you arched your back and shut your eyes tightly. You felt like you were on cloud nine from the sheer amount of pleasure you were feeling. Negan groaned, continuing his thrusts before he pulled out to release along your lower abdomen. He painted your skin with streaks of white and panted heavily, staring down at you.

"My god," you said breathlessly. Slowly, you opened your eyes to see him staring down at you with a small smile. For once, he wasn't sporting a charming smirk or a cheshire grin, but instead, he looked content.

"Yeah, we are definitely doing that over again," he commented with a chuckle.

Negan climbed out of bed to retrieve a small paper towel, cleaning his release off your body. You watched him with a small grin, sitting up and feeling the slight soreness at your lower half.

"Negan?" you called.

He looked down at you, lying back down next to you. Negan wrapped his arms around you and allowed you to lie back, resting your cheek against his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Kinda sore," you blushed.

"We'll have to fix that since the first practice is tomorrow night."

"How do you propose we fix it?" you asked.

Negan smirked, licking his lips. "I've got a few fucking ideas."

You blushed, kissing his cheek lightly. "I bet you do."

"Welcome to the team, doll," he winked, holding you closer in his arms.


	4. The First Practice

**Author's Note:** Honestly, this chapter and the next are just fillers filled with smut, all right? I mean, now that they've hooked up, they gotta acquaint themselves with one another in more ways than one. Enjoy! :-)

 **WARNING:** SMUT!

* * *

"Negan…" you giggled, trying to push him away as his lips attacked your neck, prompting you to wake up.

"Shh, I'm ready for round fucking two," he winked. You were lying on your side facing Negan and he grabbed your leg to drape over his hip, opening yourself up to him. With a gentle thrust of his hips, you felt his erected manhood brush against your opening.

"Wait, _ah_ , I'm a bit sore…" you lowered your hands to his abdomen, trying to push him away.

"We'll fix that, baby." Negan grasped your hands and rolled you onto your back where he placed them above your head. You squirmed against him and with a push of his hips, you felt his manhood slide into your tight, wet heat.

You moaned loudly, gripping his hands tightly as you felt your walls stretch to accommodate his length. "Negan…" you whimpered.

Negan groaned, lowering himself so that your bodies were pressed against one another. He kept a tight hold on your hands, lacing your fingers together as he stared into your eyes. "Fuck, baby… So goddamn tight."

The pain was slowly subsiding and with every slow thrust, you began to feel the pleasurable sensation you felt last night. Negan made sure that you were comfortable and with every movement of his hips, his hands tightened around yours.

You plagued his dreams last night which in turn, made him wake up with a raging hard-on that was throbbing and begging to be slid into something wet and tight. When Negan noticed you lying next to him with only a bed sheet covering your bare body, he knew he had to take you.

"Negan, oh god!" you moaned, tossing your head back which allowed him to run his lips across your neck. He gently nipped at the skin, sucking on it afterwards. You groaned, the heightened pleasure making your walls quiver with the sudden need to release.

You didn't expect to be woken up like this, but you didn't mind. After last night's events, you were determined to have more of him despite the soreness.

"Fuck, you're already close?" he asked, delivering a sharp thrust. "Goddamn, baby…"

"Negan! Faster, please… Don't stop…" you pleaded, wrapping your legs around his hips tightly.

Negan smirked, burying his face against your neck as he held your hands firmly against the mattress. His hips rolled against yours, making sure that you felt every inch of his throbbing manhood.

"Negan, please… Stop teasing."

Instead of abiding by your begging, Negan pulled out and released your hands. He lied on his back and smirked up at you, reaching down to slowly stroke himself.

"Hop the fuck on and ride me," he growled. "You want to come, right? Well, fucking get to it. I'm at your mercy, baby. Use me." Negan gave his member a hard tug before allowing it to rest against his lower abdomen, watching it twitch with anticipation.

Quickly, you straddled his waist and lifted your hips to align his manhood directly towards your throbbing center. With one hand resting on his chest, you lowered yourself onto him, moaning loudly once he entered you once more.

"Oh fuck," you moaned, moving both hands to grip onto his chest. "Shit…"

Negan smirked, resting his hands on your hips and slamming upwards for you to take the rest of his length. "Sorry, baby… Gotta be buried deep in that tight pussy."

"The first practice is – Oh god…" you whimpered, slowly rolling your hips. "Fuck, it's tonight and I'm going to be sore…"

Negan chuckled, moving his hand up your abdomen to grab onto your breast, squeezing it tightly. "I'll be happy to take credit for that. Now, fucking ride me."

You growled, placing both hands onto him as you sat upright. Quickly, you began bouncing along his manhood, your fingernails digging into his skin that you were would leave marks and serve as a reminder of what transpired this morning.

Usually, Negan liked to take control, but the way you were moving your hips had him still. He watched as your eyes had fallen shut and a few strands of hair fell in front of your face. He reached up to pushed your hair back, wanting to watch your expressions of pleasure as you rode him.

With your hips rolling against his, his hair at his base brushed perfectly against your clit that it was causing the right amount of friction to run through you. Your slammed down onto him and moved your hips forward and backwards rapidly, moaning loudly at the feel of his entire length buried deep inside of you.

"Oh god… Negan!" you moaned loudly, your climax fast approaching.

"That's right, baby… Fuck that dick… Don't stop… Don't you fucking stop," he growled roughly.

Negan's threatening words caused you to just move rapidly without any signs of stopping. You felt his manhood throb within your depths and with the rolling of your hips, you felt every inch of his length. Suddenly, you ceased your movements and tossed your head back, moaning loudly.

"Negan!"

"Oh fuck," he groaned. "Shit." Negan grasped your hips and lifted you just slightly to give him space to thrust upwards. Without hesitation, he began plunging upwards into you, watching as your breasts bounced with each harsh thrust.

Your walls were incredibly sensitive and Negan showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. "Oh god, Negan… I can't take anymore… Please…"

"Fuck, yes you can…" he moaned, shutting his eyes. "I'm almost there, baby… Fuck!" Negan slammed his hips before pulling out quickly to release along your lower abdomen. He groaned, looking up at you with hooded eyes before resting his head back on the pillow with a contented sigh.

"That was a fucking close one," he chuckled. "I'm going to have to start wearing condoms."

"On the pill," you smiled. "No need to worry."

Negan looked up at you and smiled, gently setting you aside to retrieve a towel for you. Instead, you stood up and motioned to the bathroom, standing from the bed. Your legs slightly wobbled, but you maintained your balance and licked your lips. You were turned on once more at the sight of Negan lying naked on his bed in a state of ecstasy.

"Ready for round three?" you asked teasingly.

Negan lifted his head from the pillow quickly. "Fuck yeah, I am."

You took his hand and slowly led him towards his bathroom, biting your lower lip.

* * *

Negan led you out of his house and to your car that was parked along the curb. He rested his hand on the hood of your car and leaned in to peck your lips repeatedly, moving downwards to line kisses along your jaw.

"Negan…" you smiled. "We've gotta stop."

"Never. We don't ever have to fucking stop. We can go back inside and fuck like there's no tomorrow."

"We _can_ , but we shouldn't. I've gotta get home before Taylor starts worrying _and_ I have to prepare for tonight's practice. I'm a bit sore, so I'll have to do a light workout beforehand."

Negan smirked, "Mm, I can help with that light workout."

"Two totally different things, Negan."

He chuckled, nodding. Negan pecked your lips, pulling away. "All right, all right. But I'm fucking you tonight, right?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"We'll see? No, that's not the answer I fucking want," he growled, dropping his hand to your backside. "Do I have to remind you who you belong to now?"

You licked your lips. "Oh no. I definitely remember. I just like teasing you."

"You like to be punished, don't you?"

You grinned, "More than you know."

Negan groaned, "Fuck. Okay. I'm going to let you leave before I push you into your car and fuck you inside. I'll see you tonight, baby."

"I'll see you, Negan. Thank you for dinner, by the way. It was delicious."

"Next time, we'll do _dessert_ ," Negan winked.

"Can't wait."

* * *

"You look like you just had the fuck of your life," Taylor laughed, handing you a cup of coffee.

"You don't even know the half of it, Taylor. He's – Wow."

"Are you getting turned on just thinking about it?" she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows together.

"No… I mean, yes, but no."

She laughed. "It's normal. I'm glad you went out there and did it. How was it?"

"Amazing… He's very attentive and dominant and –"

Taylor smirked, " _Daddy_ material?"

You grabbed plush pillow from the couch and tossed it at her head, seeing it hit her directly in the face. Once the pillow dropped to her lap, Taylor frowned which prompted a chuckle to escape from your lips.

"Anyway, it was great and I'm glad I took your advice."

"Okay, okay. The most important question, though. How _big_ is he?"

You blushed, "I'm incredibly sore right now."

"Oh wow. That big, huh? Long? Wide?"

" _Both_."

"Damn, _and_ he's older? No wonder you like older men."

You laughed, setting your cup of coffee down to rest your head against the back of the couch. "He's great, Taylor. Aside from the sex, he cooked spaghetti and – It's nice. It was nice to be in a presence of someone that's attracted to me. It's been a long while, you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "There have been plenty of guys after 'you know who', but you never decided to take the chance like you did with Negan. Who knows? Maybe this will lead somewhere."

"I'm not holding my breath on that one. For now, what we're doing is fine by me. He's my coach, so that's my number one priority in terms of my relationship with him."

Taylor grinned. "Look at you. All grown up. I'm so proud," she teased.

You rolled your eyes, glancing over at her. "Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly, your conversation was interrupted with a phone call and when you noticed Negan's name appearing on the screen, you blushed. Taylor looked at you, smirking knowingly.

"You gonna answer that?" she asked.

"Hmm, nope. He can wait."

"Maybe he wants to have some phone sex with you," Taylor wiggled her brows together. "You know, get each other off before practice."

"Taylor, stop." you couldn't help but laugh, deciding to pick it up on the last ring.

"Hello?" you answered.

"About fucking time you answered."

"Well, hi to you too, Negan."

He chuckled, "You alone?"

"Currently? Nope. Taylor is here and –"

She leaned forward and spoke into the phone while staying in your personal space. "Thanks for deep dicking my best friend, Negan. A job well done on your end."

Negan laughed, "Is she being fucking serious?"

Taylor took the phone, "Oh, I'm being totally fucking serious. She's told me _everything_. I gotta see it. Can I see it? You know, if you want to come over, you can."

"Taylor!"

"What? I want to see his dick. It's been a long time. It's not like I'll hop on it. That thought alone disgusts me," she gagged. "But anyway, Neegs, can I see _it_?"

Your face was red, burying your face into your hands. "Taylor, oh my god…"

Negan was amused. Your best friend had a similar personality to his own and if this was the only way for him to come over, then he would take advantage of it. "As long as I can come over," he finally answered.

"Oh _shit_. That was easy. Yeah, yeah, come on over."

"Taylor…" you began.

"Neegs, come on over. I want to see this magical dick."

"It's Negan, doll…"

"Yeah, and I'm Taylor. Now, get your ass over here."

Hanging up the phone, Taylor smirked over at you. "He's coming here."

"Yeah, I heard the conversation."

"Oh, don't pout. I really just want a glimpse. Plus, you seem tense about your first practice and all. I know you haven't said anything, but I can feel your energy."

"I'm fine, Taylor."

"You're nervous," she pointed out.

You sighed. "I am… I just – What if I disappoint my team and _Negan_?"

Taylor reached out and placed a hand over yours. "You've got to get outta that head of yours. It's not going to do any good."

"I know. It's just tough for me, I guess."

"You just had a lot of bad shit happen to you. I get it. That's why I'm here. I'm your best friend who pushes you to your limits and takes you out of your comfort zone. So far, you're doing great," she smiled. "I'm here, okay? Always will be."

You smiled, wrapping your arms around her tightly. "So glad you're my roommate. What would I do without you?"

"Probably fucking sulk all day," Taylor laughed.

"Fuck you."

"I mean, I've been trying," she winked. "But you're hooked on dick for as long as I can remember and –"

"Maybe one day," you teased.

"Don't even play around," Taylor laughed. "You feeling better?"

"Much better. Thanks, Taylor."

"Want to know what'll make you feel even better?" she grinned.

"If it's about Negan –"

"Negan's _diiiick_ ," she emphasized.

You laughed, shaking your head. "And I knew you were going to say that."

"Honestly, I'm kind of excited to see what it looks like. You _are_ okay with me seeing it, right?" she asked.

You nodded, "It's not like you're going to take him from me. I trust you."

"Good. I mean, I just want to see it. I've never really seen a big one before I realized I like women. Besides, I'd probably gag at the sight."

"Let's hope not. That'll be a big hit to his ego," you laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here to pick up the pieces if anything."

Suddenly, you were interrupted by a few quiet knocks on the door. Taylor grinned, standing from the couch and walking quickly to the door. When she opened it, you felt your heart leap at your chest at the sight of Negan on the other side. He was dressed very casually and holding his helmet, signifying that he had ridden his motorcycle here.

"Hey, big guy," Taylor laughed. "Come on in."

Negan stepped inside, looking at you with a big grin on his face. You blushed, standing slowly and walking towards him and Taylor. He leaned down and kissed your cheek and you eagerly took his jacket and helmet to set on the coat rack. Taylor, however, dragged his arm and led him to the living room to sit on the couch.

"I gotta see it," she grinned.

You walked back into the room and laughed. Negan's eyes were widened and he looked back and forth from you and Taylor.

"Wait, you were fucking serious?"

"So fucking serious. Now, don't tell me you aren't a man of your word, Neegs?"

"It's _Negan_."

"I like Neegs," Taylor replied.

"Well, I fucking don't."

"Too fucking bad. Now, pull out that bad boy," she laughed.

Negan looked up at you, arching a brow. "What kind of fucking twisted friendship is this?"

"Like you wouldn't want two women staring at your dick? Come on, Negan. I just want a glance. That's all. She said you're big, so let's see if she's right."

"You said I was big?" Negan smirked. "Been talking about me?"

Taylor laughed, motioning you forward. "She's been _raving_ about you ever since she got home."

You sat next to him, pulling your legs up onto the couch. "I had to tell her. She asked, so…"

"Are you sure you're okay with me showing her?" Negan asked, resting his hand on your leg.

"Yeah. Totally fine with it."

Negan bit his lower lip and looked over at Taylor, his hands slowly moving to the button of his pants. He was already hard at the sight of you and the thoughts that lingered in his mind of different positions he could take you. As he unzipped his pants, he slowly lowered it with his boxers to reveal his erected manhood.

"You're hard," you pointed out.

"I saw you…" he smiled.

Taylor widened her eyes. "No fucking kidding. You were right. He is big. Wow."

Negan smirked, "Damn right I am."

After Taylor allowed her eyes to rake over his exposed dick, she stood from the couch and shook her head. "Okay, not to be mean or anything, but… Yeah, dick is not for me. I kind of want to throw up at the sight now."

You laughed, watching as Negan's smirk fell from his lips. He certainly wasn't expecting that type of reaction. Quickly, he put himself back into his boxers and pulled his pants up to cover himself.

"Well, fuck you too," Negan rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing against you, Neegs. I just like pussy," Taylor chuckled.

"You and me both, doll."

Taylor looked over at you and back at Negan, arching a brow. "All right, well… I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to go ahead and leave to buy some groceries. Want anything for dinner?" she asked.

"I'll eat whatever you make."

"Great. I'll see you later. Good luck at practice."

"Thanks, Taylor."

Taylor looked at Negan, pointing to his crotch. "Pretty impressive, Neegs. All joking aside though, please go gentle on her."

Negan chuckled, "Gentle isn't part of my fucking vocabulary."

You blushed, thinking back to last night and this morning. You leaned against him, his arm wrapping around your shoulders as Taylor laughed.

"I like you. He's good for you," she pointed. "All right. I'm leaving. Have fun," Taylor winked.

Once Taylor left, Negan turned to you and pulled you onto his lap. Though, instead of attacking you like you thought he would, he simply wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face against your neck.

"I see that you've got my love marks all over your neck," he mumbled against you.

"Yeah. I'm sure the girls at practice will _all_ want to know what kind of night I had," you giggled.

Negan pulled back and looked up at you. "Your roommate just saw my fucking dick."

"No big deal. She thought I was lying when I said that you were well-endowed."

"So, you _were_ talking about me?" Negan grinned.

"Yeah… I had a good time last night."

"Me too. Will you come over tonight?" he asked.

"We have practice, Negan."

"Then come afterwards?"

"You know that what we're doing is dangerous, right? If someone catches us, I'll be kicked off the team and you'll be fired."

He sighed, "I know. Besides, no one is going to fucking find out, all right?"

"So, Taylor is the only one that knows, right?"

Negan cleared his throat. "Well, another coach on campus knows, but he won't say shit."

"Oh god… Who?" you asked.

"Simon. The wrestling coach. Listen, he won't tell anyone. I trust him, just like how you trust Taylor. It'll be fine."

You nodded, leaning in to peck his lips. "All right… If you say so."

"I do fucking say so and whatever I say, fucking goes."

You smiled, resting your cheek against his shoulder as he lied back on the couch with you lying on top of him. His fingertips ran along your back, shutting his eyes as you reveled in the comfortable silence that filled the air.

"You ready for the first practice?" he asked.

"Kinda nervous," you admitted.

"Why?"

"Just don't want to disappoint you or the team."

Negan sighed, "You won't. I'm going to push all of you, but I'm only doing it because I know that with hard work come great results. We're going to do fucking great this year. Believe me."

You nodded, shutting your eyes. "Okay, Negan. Okay."

* * *

Negan had left your apartment an hour before practice was supposed to start. You spent the entire time taking a nap with him and you were woken up by the sound of his alarm. When you parted ways, Negan made sure to give you a long kiss that left you wanting more.

As you were driving to campus, your heart raced in your chest. It was going to be the first practice of the season and you were nervous. Despite Taylor and Negan's words of encouragement, it still didn't cease the lingering thoughts in your mind.

You parked your car and climbed out, taking note of Negan's motorcycle. You heard the sounds of basketballs being dribbled, so you were aware that the other girls had shown up already.

Once you entered the gym, you bit your lower lip and kept your eyes downcast. Sitting at the bleachers, you set your duffle bag down and pulled on your shoes, setting your sandals into the bag. As you looked up, you noticed Negan was talking to a few of the girls when his eyes met yours. He excused himself and began walking towards you.

"Hi," he smiled. Negan was dressed in a long sleeved shirt with the school's logo on it, sweatpants and a hat with a whistle around his neck.

"Hey," you replied.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. I'll be fine once I've got a basketball in my hand."

He smiled, "Just remember that _you_ belong here, doll. You'll do great. You all will. Now, go ahead and stretch. Shoot around a bit. Practice is in ten minutes."

You watched him leave and with a deep breath, you calmed your nerves and jogged to grab a basketball of the rack. You decided to shoot with another girl on the court, talking amongst one another. She, too, was new to the team so it slightly eased your nerves to know that you weren't the only one.

Once Negan blew the whistle, the entire team crowded around him. He glanced at you and nodded, looking between the girls with clear determination in his eyes. You knew that Negan wanted you all to succeed just as badly as you did.

"This is the first practice of many, girls. We're going to do shit differently from now on. We work hard to fucking win, right? This is a newer team. We've got newer players. You've got a new coach, and we're going to make it to the top this year." he grinned. "Now, let's get to work!"

Practice had come naturally to you. All the stress and worrying proved to be pointless. You and the rest of the girls were surprisingly working well with one another and those who have previously played in past years had said that they hadn't felt this in sync in such a long time.

It had to be a good sign to be able to connect perfectly on the first day of practice.

At the end, Negan split up the team in fives to be able to run a scrimmage. You were already dripping with sweat, but you always caught Negan staring at you, especially when you were running up and down the court for suicides.

When it was your team that was up next, you stretched and bit your lower lip. Practice was soon ending and you couldn't wait to spend the rest of your night with Negan. Your body was in pain for different reasons, but you ignored it.

He blew the whistle and motioned for you to start. You were dribbling the ball down the court and passed it to your teammate to your right, cutting down the middle of the court to give her space to run to the top of the key. The low posts extended their arm while trying to remain open.

You decided to run to the girl with the ball and set up a screen. Once she nodded and you set up a perfect screen, you rolled towards the basket and extended your hand where she passed it to you. The low posts dispersed to give you room as you ran into the key to lay it up. The ball went into the hoop and you grinned, high fiving your teammates.

You ran back down the court to get ready for defense and as you did, you glanced at Negan who had a prideful smirk on his lips. He was impressed.

Once practice was over, you managed to exchange numbers with the rest of the girls. They had left long before you did and when you realized you were the only one left, you helped Negan by cleaning up the court and gathering the basketballs to set onto the rack.

He looked over at you and grinned, "When you're done, can you meet me in my office?"

"Sure," you nodded. As you finished, you grabbed your duffle bag and removed your tank-top, now clad in a sports bra and shorts. You approached Negan's office and knocked on it quietly, noticing that he was sitting at his desk overlooking a binder of plays.

"Come in," he said, removing his glasses. Negan stood from his chair and walked over to you, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?"

He took your duffle bag and set it aside. Negan circled you carefully, standing behind you and gently resting a hand on the back of your neck and pushing you against the edge of his desk. He pressed your cheek to the desk and bent you over, pressing into you from behind and it was then that you noticed why he called you in.

He was hard and you were yearning for him.

"Seeing you play out there got me all fucking hard," he smirked. "I'm going to fuck you here then we're going to go back to my place and fuck some more. Does that sound okay to you?"

You nodded, turning your head to look over at him. "More than okay… Please fuck me, _Coach_."

Negan groaned, lowering his sweatpants and boxers to his ankles. Roughly, he tugged down your shorts with your panties and spandex and kicked your legs apart. Without warning, he slammed into you from behind and groaned to himself.

"Fuck…"

"Negan!" you gasped, gripping the edges of the desk tightly. "Goddammit…"

"Sorry, I can't fucking wait when I'm so fucking close to your pussy, baby." Quickly, he gripped your hips and began a fast pace. He knew this wasn't going to last as long as you were used to, but at least he could say that he bent you over his desk in his office.

You moaned, shutting your eyes as you felt Negan plow into you from behind. His thrusts were erratic and quick and you knew that he wasn't taking his time like last night.

Negan pulled your hair away from your face, his hands moving to hold onto your shoulders as he continued his rough, rapid thrusts. "How does it feel to get fucked by your Coach, huh?" he asked through a series of groans, his skin slapping against yours.

"Oh god… It feels – Fuck, Negan!"

"It feels what?" he asked once more, delivering a hard thrust where he buried himself to the hilt.

"Feels so good!"

Negan grinned, continuing his rapid thrusts. You were close. You hadn't seen this side of him. He wanted to bring you home to take his time, so he made sure to quicken his pace. Negan held onto your shoulders tightly and slammed his hips against yours, tossing his head back.

"Fuck, you feel so nice, baby," he groaned.

Suddenly at his words, you felt your walls tighten around his manhood and your grip around the table made your knuckles turn white. A loud moan escaped your lips and it was a good thing that no one was here or else you two would be in a load of trouble.

"Fuck… That's right, baby… Come all over me," Negan ordered.

You rolled your hips quickly back against him as your body shook with pleasure. He shut his eyes and continued his thrusts, allowing you to ride out your climax. As he felt your walls begin to loosen up a bit, he pulled out and released along your ass.

Negan groaned, watching as spurts of white painted your skin. He smirked, breathing heavily as he grabbed his phone to take a photo of you from behind.

"Did you just –"

"Next time, I'm coming all over your fucking tits."

You groaned, squeezing your legs together. "I hope you're ready for another round because I need you again."

Negan smirked, "Let's get you cleaned up and then we can head over to my house."


	5. Working Late

**Author's Note:** Huge thanks to brexja on Tumblr for being my beta! Also, this is just a filler... So enjoy the smutty goodness! :-)

* * *

You had been spending more and more time with Negan. Before practice. After practice. You had gotten comfortable in his home, and there had been more than a few occasions where you found Taylor and Negan laughing in the kitchen of your apartment. Negan alternated between staying at your house and having you stay at his. He liked the dynamic, and he also enjoyed having sex with you while Taylor was still in the apartment.

"You know she enjoys it, right? I think she likes the fact that I'm finally stepping out of my shell," you admitted, lying on your bed with him resting against you.

Negan shrugged, running his fingertips across your ribcage. "It doesn't bother her at all? Not even the fact that I fuck you so hard?"

You gently pushed his shoulder, which in turn made him wrap his arms even tighter around you.

"I think she's silently cheering you on," you mumbled against his chest.

He laughed, burying his face in the nape of your neck. "I like her."

There still was no label in terms of your newfound relationship with Negan, but oddly enough, you weren't trying to desperately have one. Taylor was right. There was nothing wrong with allowing yourself to experience new things.

"No practice tonight," Negan said, lifting his head to kiss your forehead.

"Nope. I do have work tonight, though."

"At the bar?" he asked.

"Yeah. Working on the weekends until the season officially starts," you replied.

Negan grinned, "Can I come visit?"

"Mm, if you don't mind other men hitting on me, sure," you teased.

He narrowed his eyes, slowly rolling you onto your back as he hovered above you. His hands rested at either side of your face, and he leaned down to kiss you, his lips slowly moving in time with yours. Just as it was beginning to progress, Negan pulled away.

"No other man better be hitting on my fucking girl," he glared.

"Whoa, whoa…" you laughed, cupping his cheek. "Your girl, huh?"

Negan nodded immediately, "You are my fucking girl."

You grinned, a pink tint coloring your cheeks. "Well, good, because I'd have to turn down any other man who comes my way. I've got someone who keeps more than satisfied."

"Oh yeah?" Negan grinned.

" _Oh definitely_."

"I want you," he growled.

"When don't you?" you laughed, gently pushing on his shoulders.

Negan fell on his back, glancing over at you. He bit his lower lip and watched you climb of out of bed to walk to your closet. Negan quickly got to his feet, wrapping his arms around you from behind.

"Not even a quickie? Come on." He lowered his voice, "I'll make you fucking come so fast…"

You shivered against him, turning around to face him. "Nope. I like to take my time with you. You know that."

Negan chuckled, moving his hand to grasp your backside tightly. "Fine."

You squeaked in surprise, looking up at him. Negan flashed you a charming grin, licking his lips slowly before walking backwards to your bed. You watched him with a smile as he fell back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

Things were going great in your life: your relationship with Taylor was great, as always, and she had given you advice that led you to the man lying on your bed. You didn't realize the risk you took was better than you expected. Negan could have denied you after the first time, but instead, he wanted more.

Just like you.

You changed into a pair of Daisy dukes and a low-cut v-neck. Tucking in your v-neck into the waistband of your shorts, you ran your fingers through your hair to loosen and straighten out the tangles. Then, you slipped on your shoes and walked back into your bedroom, shutting the closet door behind you.

Negan lifted his head, staring down at you with narrowed eyes. "What the hell is that?"

"What?" you asked, furrowing a brow. "What's what?"

He sat up, tugging you to him roughly. He placed you between his legs and ran his fingertips down the side of yours. You shivered and noticed the look in his eye—he was jealous.

"Negan?"

"Why are you wearing this?" he asked.

"Part of the attire."

"They're too fucking short. I can see your ass hanging out," Negan growled, though he did let his eyes linger a bit too long at your backside.

"Negan, stop."

"Stop what? All these men are going to be fucking staring at you like a piece of meat."

You sighed, running your fingers through Negan's hair. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against your abdomen, his arms moving to wrap around your legs.

"You don't have to be jealous…"

"I'm not fucking jealous," he mumbled. "I just don't want anyone else looking at you. You're fucking mine. You've got the marks to prove it."

You laughed quietly, leaning down to kiss the crown of his head. Gently, you cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, pulling him back just a bit. "I'm a bit hooked on someone else to notice any other man looking at me."

"You fucking mean that?" he asked.

"I do. Just stop by later tonight. First drink will be on me."

"Literally?" Negan grinned.

"No, not literally. If you want to do body shots, we can always do them here."

He narrowed his eyes and pulled you onto his lap, running his hands along your exposed thighs with a low growl. "It's taking quite a lot of effort on my part not to just rip these small fucking shorts to pieces and fuck you on this bed until you know who you belong to."

You shuddered against him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and leaning forward to peck his lips. "If that happens, I'm never going to go to work," you said and bit your lip.

"And how the fuck is that a bad thing?" he laughed, allowing you to stand from his lap.

"Come on. I've gotta head out soon."

Negan groaned, standing from the bed. He pulled on his black slacks and afterwards slid his white t-shirt over his head. Afterwards, Negan put his shoes on and grabbed his leather jacket to follow you out the door, his eyes deviating to your backside repeatedly.

"Your ass looks great in these shorts, though," he said, reaching out to pinch your buttcheek.

You squeaked once more, turning around to playfully hit his chest. "Ha ha. Keep your hands to yourself, Negan."

"Or what?" he grinned.

"Or you're not getting any tonight."

Negan narrowed his eyes, moving a hand to grasp your backside roughly. He pulled you to him and hovered his lips dangerously close to yours. You could feel him breathing against you, staring into your eyes with hooded eyes.

"Don't threaten me with something like that, or I'll have to fucking punish you later."

"Sounds tempting," you teased.

"My fucking dirty girl," he winked.

"That's me," you laughed, pecking his lips lightly.

Negan chuckled, grabbing his helmet and slipping it on. He hoisted himself on his bike and looked over at you, waiting for you to get into your car. You smiled and waved, stepping into your car and starting it immediately.

Once Negan made sure that you were safe, he left the parking lot and went the opposite way. You were more than excited to work tonight, because you knew Negan would show up. You didn't expect to like him even more after having casual sex with him. It was a big jump out of your comfort zone, but you were glad that you took the risk with him. You couldn't stop smiling at the mere thought of Negan and how great your life had gotten since you met him.

As you were driving, your mind drifted to basketball. You vowed to yourself to not get too attached to Negan. He was still your coach, after all, and an employee at the university. The only people that were aware of your affair was Negan's friend, Simon, and Taylor. Negan had reassured you that Simon wouldn't say a word, but there was still that underlying fear that your secret affair with Negan would be found out eventually.

You tried to keep in mind Taylor's wise words; to have fun and just go with the flow. You needed to stop overthinking when there was a possibility that it may never happen.

Once you made it to the bar, you climbed out of your car and walked inside. It seemed like they'd just opened, so you quickly went to the back to set your things aside. You enjoyed working at a bar. It gave you a chance to meet new people, and every night was always different. There were a few regulars, but most of the time, there were always new faces.

You walked to the bar and smiled, clocking in at the register before bumping your hip with your coworker, Aaron.

"Hey," you grinned.

"Hey, future WNBA player," he teased.

"Ha ha. Funny."

"We missed you around here," he smiled. "It's been quite boring without my favorite coworker."

You smiled, glancing over at him. "What? _I'm_ your favorite?"

"I thought it was obvious, no?"

You narrowed your eyes, gently punching his arm before tending to the customers that were trying to get your attention. After about fifteen minutes, more and more people started to pile in. You and Aaron always had a great work dynamic and you both managed to weave in and out of each other's way subconsciously.

As more and more people crowded the bar, you found yourself constantly working for the first few hours of your shift. Since it was busy, it made time go by quicker, but at the back of your mind, Negan lingered.

You wondered if he would show up—you knew he had other things to do than visit some girl he was sleeping with. Still, you kept checking the entrance whenever the door swept open. You were waiting and waiting for that familiar black leather jacket to make its appearance.

Three men sat at the counter of the bar and waved their hands to grab your attention, pulling you out of your thoughts. With a smile, you walked in their direction.

"What can I get you guys tonight?" you asked cheerily, placing three napkins on the counter.

"Your number, maybe," one of the men laughed, staring at you with sparkly blue eyes.

"Ooh, straight to the point, huh? Wow," you giggled, glancing over at Aaron who gave you a knowing grin.

"What can I say? You're beautiful and I don't let beautiful women out of my sight," he winked.

"And a charmer?" you smiled. "What else do you have hiding under that sleeve?"

The small group of men laughed, deciding to order a bottle of beer each. You nodded, grabbing three bottles and opening them with ease. Your back was turned to them, but you could feel their eyes linger along your backside and your exposed legs.

But, when you heard someone clear their throat, you immediately looked up. Negan was sitting at the end of the bar, clad in his black leather jacket with slicked back hair and his famous salt-and-pepper stubble. You blushed immediately, but before you could go and take his order, Aaron beat you to it.

Sighing, you set the beers down in front of the men who were the least of your worries.

"Shall I open a tab for you guys?" you asked.

"That'd be great. So… That number?" the same man asked, smiling.

"I think you're going to have to try a bit harder than that," you laughed.

"Oh. Playing hard to get? I like that."

"Honestly, I'm flattered, but I'm kind of taken," you admitted, smiling.

His face dropped, but he nodded in understanding. "Well, that's okay. Thank you for the drink."

"Of course. I'll be here all night."

"I'm guessing it's my cue to leave and find another woman?" he asked, chuckling.

"I think so. Have a good night, all right?"

"Thanks, beautiful," he winked, standing from the bar stool and walking to the dance floor with the rest of his friends.

You smiled, glancing over at Negan who was sipping on a glass of scotch. His eyes were dark and you could tell he watched the entire conversation happen. He didn't look happy.

You motioned for Aaron to switch sides with you. He nodded without question and walked to the other end of the bar and began wiping down the counter. The crowd that surrounded the bar had migrated to the dance floor, which gave you and Aaron enough time to breathe and take a break.

Walking towards Negan, you bit your lower lip and refilled his glass once he finished.

"Hey," you whispered.

"Hi, doll."

"You okay?"

"Fucking peachy. I kind of want to knock down that kid's ass, but you handled yourself really well."

"What did you think I'd do? Give him my number like he asked?"

Negan shrugged, "He is younger than I am."

"And I like older men."

"He could be older than you…"

"But he's not you," you blurted.

Negan slowly grinned. He grabbed his glass and lifted it to his lips, staring at you over the rim of his glass. You bit your lower lip and gently reached out to touch his hand, running your fingertips along the back of his hand.

"You like me, doll?"

"You know I do."

"Great, because when you get off, I'm going to fuck you for even flirting with that sorry sack of shit," he smirked.

"Negan…" you bit back a whimper, staring into his eyes.

He glanced around, making sure there were no customers that you needed to tend to. When the coast was clear, he leaned forward just a bit and whispered loud enough for you to hear but quiet enough so that no one else would.

"What, doll? Are you getting wet just from my threat alone? Something tells me that you like to be punished…"

You licked your lips. "Give me all that you've got."

Negan's eyes darkened, filling with lust. "You sure about that, baby?"

"I can handle it," you replied confidently.

"I am going to fuck the fucking shit out of you," he smirked.

You cleared your throat, glancing at your watch to see how many more hours you had left. You didn't know if you could wait, and the fact that your panties were already soaked proved just how much of an effect he had on you.

Negan downed his glass of scotch, and placed enough money to cover his drinks and tip on the counter. He looked you over with a grin and nodded, before leaving the bar.

You sighed heavily and leaned back against the counter, rubbing your eyes before trying to get back to work. Now, all you could think about was Negan and what else he was capable of doing to you.

* * *

After your shift, you quickly bolted out the door to your car. When you noticed Negan waiting for you, you immediately grinned and ran up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Mm, hi," you smiled, and kissed his cheek.

Negan grinned, "Hey, baby. Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, _please_. Did you take your bike?"

He shook his head. "Took a cab. Do you mind if I ride with you?"

"Of course not. Let's go."

The entire car ride was quiet. You could feel the tension thickening the air, so when Negan rested a hand on your leg, you had to give him a side-way glance.

"Negan?"

"Pull over," he ordered.

"What?"

"I said, _pull over_."

You furrowed a brow, but pulled over to the side of the road. It was completely dark and there was no way that anyone could see you unless they came close. Trees and darkness surrounded you, and Negan leaned over to turn the car off. Pocketing your keys, he pushed his seat back to its fullest extent and began undoing his pants.

"Wait, wait… What if we get caught?"

"I don't give a shit. You're giving me a case of blue balls and I need for you to fix it."

You grinned, biting your lower lip. "Do I get a please?"

Negan narrowed his eyes, lowering his pants and boxers down to his shins as his manhood stood erect.

"Nope. Hop the fuck on or I will take you right there."

You felt the same anticipation as earlier. Quickly ridding yourself of your shorts and panties, you climbed over the console and straddled Negan's hips carefully. Your car was small, so it was difficult trying to maneuver around.

However, before you could even adjust, Negan used one hand to rest on your hip and the other to hold his member steady to line up with your entrance. With one swift thrust, you felt Negan's large shaft slam into you.

You moaned loudly and Negan grinned, using a hand to cover your mouth as you gripped his shoulders tightly.

"I can't get enough of you," he growled, pounding relentlessly into you.

You felt yourself jerk upwards repeatedly, your legs remaining sprawled wide open for him. He was able to move easily within your depths due to your hips being lifted just slightly above his own. Negan moved both of his hands to your hips, slamming repeatedly into your tight heat.

"Negan… Oh god…!"

"Shh…" he whispered, resting his forehead against your chest as he lowered your v-neck shirt to reveal your bra. Negan tugged on it roughly to expose a breast and he latched onto it immediately, swirling his tongue around the nub.

"Negan…" you moaned once more, trying to remain quiet, although you were sure that the car was bouncing from Negan's rapid and rough movements.

"I said I was going to fuck the shit out of you… This is only the beginning," he groaned. Negan's hands gripped your hips tightly as he quickened his pace. Your moans mixed in with his occasional grunts and skin slapping against skin.

Negan's length slammed upwards into you, hitting your most sensitive spot that almost had you come undone. Though, with his repeated thrusts, you were sure that you were going to reach your climax faster than you ever had before.

"Negan!" you moaned, pulling back as he looked up at you.

"You're close, huh? Fuck…" he growled, looking down to watch his manhood appear and disappear within your depths. His abdomen clenched as he continued his movements, and he felt your slick, tightened walls grasp onto his cock in a tight vice.

"Negan… Oh god—I'm going to—!" Suddenly, your walls tightened even further and Negan groaned. His grip on your hips tightened, and you knew that you would have the marks of his fingers pressed against your skin as a reminder of you belonged to.

Your body shook against his, and you pressed yourself against his chest as you tried to ride out your climax with a rapid roll of your hips. Negan groaned, shutting his eyes and biting down on your neck.

After one thrust, he pulled out quickly and released into the pit of his palm once he covered his tip. Negan was panting heavily, staring at you with hooded eyes. He gave a lazy smile and leaned in to peck your lips.

Before he could clean himself up, you grabbed his hand and began to lick the remnants of his release off his fingertips and his palm. He was watching you carefully and you could feel his cock twitch against you. With a grin, you pulled away and sat back in the driver's seat, staring at him as you licked your lips slowly.

"Mmm," you smiled.

"You're going to be the fucking death of me," he chuckled.

"That was great, by the way."

Negan smirked, "And there's more where that came from."


	6. The First Home Game pt 1

**Author's Note:** Again, huge thanks to brexja on Tumblr for being my beta!

 **WARNING: SMUT!** (oral sex)

* * *

It had been a tiring week with basketball practice, and although you just wanted to go home and hibernate, Negan convinced you to come home with him. Sex with him was never missionary, and although it was beyond amazing, it always left you beyond exhausted.

Today was the first home game of the season, and you were nervous to finally get a chance to play at the collegiate level, but the girls on your team reassured you that it was going to be fine. A couple of the girls who'd been on the team last year assured you that you were all a proper team, and that unlike a lot of other teams there was an unspoken unity between all of you.

Negan did say that the key to win is to play as a team.

That morning, Negan called. You rolled over on your mattress to retrieve your phone from your nightstand. Answering it immediately, you brought your phone to ear and sleepily mumbled, "hello?"

"Morning, doll. Want to get some breakfast?" Negan chuckled.

"Sure… Yeah… Give me five minutes?" you asked, your eyes falling shut once more.

"Aw, come on, baby. Wake up. I need to see you before tonight's game."

"How about you bring breakfast here?"

"Ooh, that sounds like a great fuckin' idea. Is Taylor there?" Negan asked.

"Yeah. So, you better buy enough for her, too."

He chuckled, "Of course. I'll see you soon. Wear my shirt when I get there, okay?"

"How do you know I have a shirt of yours?"

"You're not sneaky, baby. I saw you stuff it into your duffel bag the other night," he laughed.

You blushed and rolled onto your stomach. "What can I say? I love sleeping in your clothes," you said and smiled.

"I'd rather you sleep naked."

"Who says I'm not naked right now?" you teased.

"Mm, doll, you're going to make me hard just from that image."

"Get here and we can fix that problem."

Negan chuckled, "As much as I'd love to do that… You've got your first game tonight and I need you in tip-top motherfuckin' shape."

"But that doesn't mean I can't do something for you, right?"

"What did you have in mind?" Negan asked, intrigued.

"Come over and you'll find out."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Nope. Get over here," you giggled.

"All right, doll. I'll see you soon."

After the phone call with Negan, you slid on his white t-shirt that reached your upper thighs. You walked to the kitchen with your hair in a messy ponytail to see Taylor brewing a cup of coffee. Walking over to her, you gently bumped your hip with hers. She grinned down at you and took a moment to look at what you were wearing.

"Negan coming over?" she laughed.

"Mhm. He's bringing us breakfast."

"Us?"

"Yes, us."

"It's official. I like him," she grinned. "Is that why you're dressed like that? You minx!"

"Hey! He asked," you blushed. "Besides, tonight's the first game. I can't have sex with him. He says he needs me in perfect shape."

"He's totally going to fuck your brains out tonight," Taylor winked. "Maybe in the locker room, too. I bet that's a fantasy of yours, isn't it?"

Your cheeks darkened in color. You shook your head and poured yourself a cup of coffee, staring up at Taylor who looked at you with a knowing smirk.

"No…" you finally answered.

"You're a really bad liar, you know that?" Taylor laughed. "I mean, at the size of his dick, I'm sure you can't get enough of it. I'm surprised, though. Aren't you a bit sore?"

"Taylor!"

"What? Too early to talk about his dick?"

You laughed, shaking your head. "Maybe I've gotten used to it…"

"Oh, come on. I doubt anyone would get used to his girth. I mean, you are lucky in all departments." Taylor smirked. "He's your coach, very much older than you… He's also got this bad boy persona and he's packing largely down there?"

You grinned, "I am lucky, huh?"

"Have you fucked in his office yet?" she grinned, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Has he bent you over his desk and fucked you from behind? Oh my god… He has, hasn't he? Tell me everything!"

"Taylor!" you shook your head, setting your coffee down onto the counter of the kitchen. "No way!"

"He totally bent you over the table, didn't he?" Taylor laughed, looking over you. "Did he slap that ass, too?"

"Oh my god." You covered your face with your hands, your cheeks already red.

Before she could continue, a knock and the ringing of your doorbell interrupted the conversation. Taylor grinned and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Negan holding a box of donuts and bagels.

"Good morning, Taylor." He smiled.

"Neegs! Come on in. I've got to ask you a question."

Negan arched a brow, stepping into the apartment. He followed her to the kitchen and immediately grinned at the sight of you. He cleared his throat when he noticed the shirt you were wearing and how it did nothing to his own imagination.

"Morning, doll."

You walked over to him and took the box of donuts from his grasp, setting it on the counter. You rested a hand on his chest and stood on your toes to peck his lips, smiling when you pulled away.

"Good morning."

Taylor grabbed three small plates, setting them down and opened the box of donuts. "So, Neegs, about that question…"

"Will you ever call me by my real name, Taylor?"

"Why? You don't like it?" she asked.

"Taylor..." Negan warned, narrowing his eyes in hopes that Taylor would back down. Instead, she laughed.

"I still like Neegs," Taylor grinned wickedly.

"Well, I fuckin' don't."

Taylor laughed it off "Anyway, since my roommate won't answer my question, I'm hoping you can."

Negan narrowed his eyes at Taylor, but you hurried over to her and clasped a hand over her mouth.

Negan arched a brow. "Okay, now I'm fuckin' intrigued. Ask away, Taylor." He pulled you to him, wrapping his arms tightly around you from behind.

Taylor grinned, taking a large bite of her donut. "Have you fucked her in your office yet?"

Negan widened his eyes. "What?"

"I mean, isn't that like one of the number one places to have sex when you're fucking your Coach or Professor?" Taylor laughed. "So, have you or have you not fucked her in your office?"

"Fuck yeah I have," Negan grinned proudly.

"You bent her over your desk?" she asked.

Negan felt himself getting hard at the memory. He pressed a hand to your abdomen and pulled you flush against his front, and you felt his hardening bulge against your backside. "I did, yeah…"

"I knew it!" Taylor laughed. "You're secretly kinky. It's always the quiet ones…"

"Taylor!" You blushed, shaking your head. "Not as kinky as you."

Taylor winked, "There's always time for you to catch up. I have a feeling you'll have no problem with it."

Negan chuckled, pushing against you as he made you lean over against the counter. You rested your arms on the edge and grabbed a donut, feeling Negan roll his hips subtly against yours. You took a bite to mask the quiet whimper that wanted to escape your lips, and when you looked up to see Taylor, you could tell she knew what was going on.

"Seriously?" she laughed. "Right in front of me?"

Negan smirked, "Something tells me you like to fuckin' watch."

For the first time since she met Negan, she was speechless. Instead, she gulped the last bite of her donut and lifted her cup of coffee into the air. "Touché, Neegs. Tou-fucking-ché."

"He said we can't have sex before the game anyway," you added, pushing back against his crotch in hopes that he would allow some space between your bodies.

Instead, Negan narrowed his eyes, grasping your hips and pulling you back firmly against his crotch. The shirt lifted slightly and Negan noticed that you were bare underneath, catching a perfect glimpse of your exposed backside.

"Okay, okay. The tension is too fucking high. I'm going to go for a jog. You two do your thing," Taylor laughed. "Thank you for breakfast, Negan."

Negan smiled, "No problem, Taylor."

You watched her grab her earphones off the table in the living room and leave the apartment. Turning around, you looked up at Negan whose eyes had darkened to a lustful gaze.

"Want to go to my bedroom?" you asked.

"Nope. I meant what I said earlier. I need you in perfect shape for tonight," Negan said and ran his hands down her side. "But I am intrigued by what you said. You're going to do something for me, right?"

"Well, I was going to suck your dick, but now I don't think I want to," you teased.

Negan narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you're playing with fire, baby."

"Why? You're the one who won't give me what I want," you grinned, licking your lips slowly. "I guess you'll just have to deal with it yourself." You gently patted his chest, kissed his cheek and walked away from him. Negan growled and walked after you, grasping your elbow and turning you around to face him.

"Don't walk away from me," he threatened playfully.

"Or what, Coach?"

Negan narrowed his eyes, staring intently into your own. He was aroused, and there was no way he was going to alleviate his own erection. "Get on your fuckin' knees, and open that pretty little mouth for me."

"And if I don't?" You smirked, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Do you really want to test that theory, doll?"

"Maybe…"

Negan growled, grasping your shoulders and pushing you onto your knees and immediately, he grabbed your arms to place them above your head. He pushed his hips forward, mere inches away from your lips.

"Open that mouth, doll… You know you want this."

You giggled, biting your lower lip. "I do, actually…"

"Then be a good girl and open."

Negan held your wrists in one hand as the other undid his pants, pushing them down his legs quickly. His cock sprang free, standing at full attention with a leaking tip. He moved his hips, causing the tip to run across your lips lightly.

"Open," he ordered.

You grinned. "Can you say please?"

"Goddamn, please…"

Smiling victoriously, your parted your lips enough for him to push his tip into your warm mouth. You closed your mouth around his head, allowing your tongue to lap at his leaking tip. Negan groaned, using his free hand to hold your hair away from your face as he slowly pushed his hips forward.

You welcomed his cock, allowing your saliva to slicken his manhood. Negan groaned, and you watched him. His eyes found yours for a brief second before they fluttered shut, and you felt his grip around your wrists tighten as his hips slowly moved forward before he pulled it back. You hollowed your cheeks, keeping your tongue on the underside of him as he continued his slow thrusts.

"Fuck," he growled, and slowly opened his eyes, looking down at you with a smirk. "You look beautiful like that, doll… Damn."

Negan pushed his hips forward, making you gag. Negan pulled back, his penis slickened with your saliva.

"What do you want, doll?" he asked, dropping your hands.

With narrowed eyes, you grasped his manhood and stroked him rapidly. You leaned forward to suck his tip into your mouth as your hands stroked his base with a pace that would bring him to climax much faster than usual.

"Oh fuck, baby…" Negan groaned, resting his hands on the wall. "Just like that… Shit."

You smiled to yourself, now simultaneously stroking his cock while your mouth bobbed along the other half. You could hear Negan's low groans and when you looked up at him, you noticed that he was closer than you thought.

Grinning, you pulled back and flicked your tongue repeatedly against his tip. He growled impatiently, moving a hand to grip a fistful of your hair.

"Why'd you stop?" he groaned.

"Why not?"

Negan narrowed his eyes. "All right. Time for your fuckin' punishment." He grasped his cock into his hand and slid it into your mouth, holding your head steady as his hips thrust forward repeatedly. He would gently graze your throat, and you tried to relax. You wanted to catch him by surprise.

"Ah, fuck, baby… I'm so close." Negan groaned, continuing his fast thrusts.

You gently rested your hands on his hips and ceased his movements, continuing your own quick pace by bobbing your head. Relaxing your throat, you allowed the entirety of his cock to slide into your mouth, although you gagged briefly before pulling away. You continued the deep throat, watching as Negan's eyes fell shut tightly and his mouth was slightly agape as a string of quiet curse words escaped his lips.

Negan pulled back, stroking his cock as white spurts of liquid landed around your lips. You smiled to yourself, slowly licking the residue off as you leaned forward to suck Negan's tip to get every last drop. He shuddered against you, watching as you paid close attention to his tip before pulling away.

You wiped your lips carefully and looked up at him, blinking your eyes innocently. "Hi," you giggled.

"I think I'm going to fuckin' keep you." Negan grinned, hoisting you up. "Why don't you get ready? I called a meeting with the rest of the team in an hour."

"Do you think it's wise for us to show up together?" you asked, fixing your shirt.

"Well, we're not going together. I just wanted to see you alone beforehand." Negan smiled and kissed your forehead. "Now get ready. I'll be out here. Bring your gear, too. We'll be heading to the gym afterwards."

"Okay… Thank you, Negan."

He arched a brow. "Thank me? Thank you, doll."


	7. The First Home Game pt 2

**Author's Note:** Huge thanks to brexja on Tumblr for beta'ing this! :-)

* * *

Negan had chosen a diner for a meeting, which barely lasted an hour. In fact, it wasn't really a meeting at all; it was more like an insanely, much needed long pep-talk. You and the rest of the team certainly didn't mind. You all needed Negan's wise words to get you through the first home game of the season. Back at the gym, you changed into your uniform, tucking in the jersey. You stared at your reflection and beamed, staring more at the uniform than yourself. You were actually playing basketball at a collegiate level. It wasn't just a dream anymore.

Taylor was already sitting at the bleachers. It was the first home game of the season, and so many students, teachers, and parents were attending in hopes that this year would be different from the last. You heard the cheering and the music from the locker room, so you decided to sit down and stare down at your shoes. You were nervous, but you were just glad that you weren't starting.

You could hear your heart beating against your chest. A trickle of sweat rolled down your temple, and the nagging thoughts entered your mind. You were thinking negatively, but the rest of the team knew you were all capable of being a much better team than the previous ones. You told yourself repeatedly that you were meant to be on this team. You tried out for this basketball team amongst other girls and you were one of the ones that were chosen. You were here for a reason.

Once the girls finished, they met with Negan in the foyer just outside the lockers. His eyes glanced at the team, lingering on you before continuing his gaze on each and every one of his players.

"All-righty, girls. A lot of dipshits out there don't believe ya got what it takes to win this thing, but it's time to show them what fuckin' badasses you are. " he bellowed, and you clapped while other girls let out a cheery 'whoop'..

"I believe in every single one of you," he continued. "And I want you ladies to work your asses off! To show me—and everyone out there—that this year is your fuckin' year! Are we ready to win?!"

"Yes, Coach!" You all cheered with grins on your faces.

"Are we ready to kick their asses?!"

"Yes, Coach!"

"Well then, let's fuckin' get out there and show them who's boss!"

The team ran out onto the court, but you slowed about midway to have look around. It was a different perspective to be standing on the court rather than sitting on the bleachers. You could feel time slow down and the noise of claps, laughter, and cheering had become an afterthought. It was drained out by the sudden excitement you felt in your veins. It was the same adrenaline rush when you played basketball during high school.

People were cheering. Players were warming up. Coaches were looking over their playbooks. You, on the other hand, were fascinated. You made it. After many nights practicing basketball with your father in the driveway of your home, you finally made it to the collegiate level which was something you and your father always talked about. Your father didn't make it to this game due to work, but he did promise to be at every single one after this. It made you thankful to have such a supporting father.

This moment, standing in the middle of the court, made you realize that something you had dreamed about when you were little had now come true.

Negan grinned at the sound of the cheering, but then he noticed you gazing around the large gym with fascinated eyes. He rested a hand on your lower back and whispered, "No time to look around. Let's warm up, doll."

The warm up before the game consisted of light drills that varied from practicing offense, defense, shooting skills, and dribbling. You couldn't help but glance at the other team. They were much bigger than you, but that didn't necessarily mean they were better.

Once the game was about to begin, Negan gathered you and the girls on the bench and smiled, showcasing his dimples. "Ready to kick some fuckin' ass?"

Everyone giggled, nodding. "Yeah, Coach!"

"That's what I like to fuckin' hear. Starters, get on the court. Let's start out strong and finish the same damn way."

The five players ran onto the court, taking their place. You sat on the bench a couple of seats away from Negan. You were too engrossed at what was about to happen to notice Negan staring at you. He knew you and the rest of the girls on the team were ready for today's game. He understood the anxiety and 'first-game jitters,' but he did his best to alleviate their nervousness. Practices proved to him that this team was going to go much farther than the previous ones.

You looked to the referee, hearing him blow his whistle to signal the start of the game. The opposing team won the jump ball, and you watched as your team ran to the opposite end of the court to play defense. You cheered on the bench with the other players, rooting for your teammates.

The first quarter swept by, and your team was in the lead by five points. Although Negan hadn't put you in yet, you were standing at the back, jogging in place to keep warm. He glanced over at you and nodded absently, before turning back to the game.

When one of your teammates had the ball stolen, Negan stood from his chair and slammed the clipboard onto his seat.

"Come on! Think faster than that, doll!" he yelled, unzipping his leather jacket. "Play some goddamn defense! Put your hands up!"

As the other team scored three points, the lead shortened. Negan paced the sidelines, yelling at the girls on the court.

"Offense! We ran this in practice, now fuckin' execute it!"

When the ball was stolen again, he shook his head and turned around, pointing at you. "Doll, you're in. Run the offense and score some fuckin' points. This is an easy game. We should be winning by fuckin' twenty, not two."

You nodded, "Okay, Coach."

Negan frowned as he noticed the nervousness in your voice, and he stepped over to you. "You can do it, all right? You're our secret weapon. Work as a team, baby…"

You ran to the scoring table with a smile and notified the people sitting behind that you were going to check in. They nodded, motioning for you to wait before the possession was up. About a minute later, the referee blew his whistle. You took a deep breath and ran onto the court, tapping the point guard on the shoulder. You smiled, "you've done a great a job. Now go rest." She nodded and jogged off to the side. You glanced over at Negan, and he grinned at you..

"You got this, doll," he said softly. "You got this."

It was the opponent's possession, and you guarded the other girl heavily, sliding your feet and maintaining a squat position with your arms spread out. Just as she was going to pass it, you stole the ball and quickly dribbled down the court, laying it up in the basket.

"There ya go!" Negan shouted, slamming his clipboard to the ground. "Good fuckin' job!"

You smiled to yourself, glancing around the crowd who was cheering for you. The anxiety you felt earlier had now disappeared. You were in your element now that you were playing in the game. Your teammates looked to you to create plays and take shots when needed, but overall, you felt comfortable on this court. The cheering and continuous applaud urged you to do your best and give it all that you had.

You noticed Taylor who winked in your direction and you laughed, running back to quickly resume defense.

As soon as you stepped onto the court, you and the rest of the girls started to work as one. You called for everyone to get open, running the play that Negan had taught you in practice. Passing it to one of the players posting near the basket, you watched as she expertly turned around and shot it, hitting it off the backboard and into the basket with a quiet swish. Once more, the crowd cheered.

You high fived the girl and ran down the court before the referee blew the whistle to indicate that the second quarter was up. You followed the rest of the team to the lockers, wiping your brow of the built up sweat.

Negan glanced around, biting his lower lip. He glanced in your direction and let his eyes soften before gazing around the room.

"I want this lead to be bigger," he said. "We're more than capable of beating this team. If I say run the play, run the goddamn play!"

You flinched, biting your lower lip as you looked down at your lap. He continued to talk, but you managed to shut him out as you tried to focus on what you were going to do next. Your team was now up by seven, but Negan wanted more. It wasn't enough.

"I don't want to be the fuckin' bad guy, okay? I'm yelling, and pushing you girls 'cause I know you are all capable of it. If ya wanna win championships this year, we gotta show every single fuckin' team that we are the top dog. They don't fuckin' mess with us. We own them," he nodded. "And by doing that, we have to beat the holy fuckin' fuckity fuck out of each team we play against!"

The girls almost broke out into laughter at his choice of words, but nonetheless, they understood. You glanced up at him just in time to see that he had taken a deep breath and pointed in your direction.

"You're starting in the third quarter, doll. Do you think you can handle it?" he asked.

You nodded, looking around your teammates. "Yeah. We play as one, right?"

"Exactly. There ain't no fuckin' 'I' in team."

"That's a bit cliché, don't you think, Coach?" One of the girls said and chuckled..

Negan nodded. "I guess you're right, but I have to say it. The only way we win is if we do it as a team. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Coach!"

"Great. Now, let's get back out there and win this fuckin' game!"

The third quarter passed with a breeze. Now that you were starting, Negan only played you for the first two minutes before switching you out for another point guard. As you sat down near his chair, Negan walked over to you and gently patted your back.

"Good shit," he chuckled.

You smiled broadly, looking up at him. "Thank you, Coach."

Once the game entered the fourth, and final quarter, the lead had doubled just like Negan wanted. Each player on the team played as one and Negan did his best to rotate the other players accordingly rather than stick to those who stood out in skill. It made you grateful for his type of coaching that he settled on rotating the entire team rather than choose his favorites. It allowed you and the rest of the girls a chance to shine and prove to him, and everyone else, that this team was capable of winning it all.

As the game came to an end, you realized that every player on your team managed to contribute to the win, and Negan was more than proud of every single one of you. With the last few seconds and with the ball in your possession, you dribbled slowly until the buzzer rang and echoed throughout the large gym. Quickly, you passed the ball to the referee and ran to your team, celebrating by hugging one another.

After the game, you realized you scored four points and managed six assists. You smiled, knowing that they were good stats for the first game of the season.

When the gym cleared out, Negan looked around the team and smiled. "You ladies did it."

You looked around and grinned, removing your hair tie and letting your hair fall past your shoulders. Negan watched you, clearing his throat as if he was stuck in a gaze.

"Coach?" a girl called.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, I just want to say that I knew you girls could do it. This is a first win of many, so go on home and get some rest. I will see you all tomorrow."

You smiled to yourself, walking towards the locker room before Taylor tackled you with a hug that almost made you fall to the floor. You returned the hug and laughed, looking over at her.

"I'm so proud of you!" she squealed. "All that worrying for nothing… You kicked some serious ass."

"Thanks, Taylor. We all did." You smiled.

"Tell me… Did seeing Negan get all riled up earlier in the game excite you?" she winked.

"Taylor, come on."

"What? You have more of a sex life than I do." Taylor winked and glanced around the empty gym. Negan walked towards the you both. "Speaking of the devil…"

"Great job out there, doll." Negan smiled.

"I bet she's done great in other aspects too," Taylor grinned, nudging you with her elbow.

"Oh my god, Taylor…"

"I can assure you that she has," Negan smirked.

"Okay, the two of you combined will be the death of me. I'm as red as a tomato…"

Negan chuckled, whispering quietly, "And it's very cute."

You looked up at him, smiling softly. "You're cute."

"And I'm getting sick at how corny this shit is," Taylor interrupted. "I'll see you at home, right?"

You looked over at Negan and smiled, nodding at Taylor's question. "Yes, you will."

"And I'm assuming I'll see you, too, Neegs?"

Negan chuckled, "If she'll have me over, yeah."

"Oh, she's definitely going to want to have you over. Just keep it down this time, okay?"

You blushed, biting your lower lip. "I'm kind of tired to do anything but take a shower and sleep."

Negan nodded, "I'll bring pizza. Sound good?"

Taylor grinned. "That's perfect. I'll see you two back at the apartment."

"Thanks for coming, Taylor," you muttered.

She smiled and hugged you again. "Anything for you."

Once she left, you motioned to the locker room and Negan nodded in understanding. He stayed at the gym and looked around, smiling to himself. It was nice to finally feel victorious again.

He nodded at the girls who left the locker room and when you were the last one, Negan made sure that you were both alone before he pecked your lips.

"You really did an amazing job, baby," he smiled. "You made me so fuckin' proud."

"Thanks, Negan… I appreciate it."

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Mean what?" you asked, looking up at him.

"You're too tired to do anything?"

You blushed, biting your lower lip. "Oh no. You didn't fuck me earlier, so I expect you to fuck me when we get back to my apartment."

Negan's eyes darkened with lust, looking down at you. "But Taylor—"

"I can stay quiet," you replied.

"I'm not so sure you can, doll."

"That's okay… Just cover my mouth then."

Negan smirked, "You are kinky as shit, doll."

"And you like it."

"Damn fuckin' right I do."


	8. A Blast from the Past

**WARNING: SMUT! (Angry, dirty sex)**

* * *

After the first win of the game, the rest of the team were on a victorious high. Negan did a perfect job of maintaining their confidence, even in practice. At first, you and the rest of the girls were hesitant in believing that you were all capable of being the best team at the University, but after winning the first game, everyone started to believe in themselves.

Your relationship with Negan had progressed. Excluding class and practice, you spent majority of your time with Negan. However, whenever you wanted to be alone with him, you would always end up at his apartment, though occasionally, he would also stay at yours. Taylor enjoyed having him over, especially since you always fell victim to their relentless teasing; they had become good friends, and loved to outnumber you.

Occasionally, Taylor complained about how loud the two of you were during sex. You always tried to remain mindful of your roommate, but Negan was just _too_ good to keep quiet. You figured he enjoyed teasing Taylor by making you scream during sex, especially since he showed up with a present that turned out to be noise-cancelling headphones.

Taylor had advised you to just "go with the flow," but it was never your intention to fall for him. The more time you spent with Negan, the harder you fell. It terrified you to know that you had moved on and were now finally happy.

That morning, you awoke with an arm draped over your waist. You could feel Negan's warmth radiating from behind with his quiet snores near your ear. You smiled and pressed yourself against him, placing your hand over his. The sex was incredible and breathtaking, but it was moments like these that made it clear your relationship with Negan was more than just physical attraction.

"You're moving too much," he whispered. You enjoyed mornings with Negan, especially when he woke up. His morning voice was rougher than usual, and it made your insides tingle.

"Sorry," you replied, turning your head to kiss his forehead.

Negan grunted, squeezing you tighter as he rested his chin against your shoulder. He relaxed and slowly evened his breathing, falling into a light slumber. Moving slowly as to not wake him, you lied on your back and up to run your fingers across his jaw and up to his hairline where your stroked his dark locks away from his face.

He hummed quietly, moving closer to you before his eyes fluttered open. "Is this my alarm clock? Should I be awake now?"

You laughed quietly, leaning up to peck his lips. "I was just admiring how handsome you are, but if you want me to stop so that you can get more sleep, I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"No… It's okay. I'm awake," he replied, looking down at you. "How'd you sleep?"

"Slept great. I always do when I'm with you." You smiled, resting a hand to rest on his hip.

Rolling on his back, Negan chuckled and pulled you to straddle his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you down so your lips hovered near his own. "I'd say you slept like a fucking rock after the fuck I gave you last night."

You blushed, moving to bury your face against the crook of his neck. "Uh huh."

Negan smiled, running a hand along your lower back absently. "Uh huh? That's your response? Come on, baby. You were such a good girl for me last night."

"Shush." You bit your lower lip and leaned up to cover his mouth. "I remember."

Negan arched a brow and pulled your hand away, gently nibbling at your fingertip. "Do you? Maybe I should remind you. I distinctly remember you coming three times. Mm, the way your walls tightened around my dick and the way you drowned me in your sweet juices… Damn, baby."

You narrowed your eyes, trying to move away from him. Negan shook his head and rolled you onto your back, keeping you pinned to the bed with your hands above your head.

"I remember exactly what happened last night," you repeated.

"I just thought you needed a verbal reminder," he said and winked. "Are you sore?"

"Just a bit."

"Good," Negan chuckled, climbing off the bed once he released you. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Are you going to allow me to help you this time?" You laughed, grabbing Negan's shirt from the floor to slip over your bare frame. You stood and walked towards him, running your fingertips down his exposed chest.

"What if I want you to just sit there and look pretty?"

Standing on your toes, you smiled and pecked his lips. "Not going to happen."

"Well, then I suppose you're helping me. Eggs and bacon sound good?"

"Sounds _great_."

After breakfast, you and Negan ended up having sex in the kitchen while you were washing the dishes. He took advantage of the fact that you were only wearing his t-shirt and panties that he easily slid the flimsy fabric to the side before sliding his enlarged length into your tight heat. It had taken you by surprise and you dropped the pan into the sink at the sudden intrusion.

Your trysts with Negan always lasted longer than you thought possible, but this time you sensed Negan's urge to finish. His thrusts were erratic, but maintained their deep, long strokes that you had come to love.

You were bracing yourself against the edge of the sink, grasping onto the edges of it as Negan's strong arms wrapped around your waist. His hips canted against your own and his lips hovered near your ear as he breathed heavily against you.

"Fuck, baby," he whispered, delivering a sharp thrust that caused you to bump into the counter. "I couldn't help it… Seeing you in my shirt and your panties… Your legs were just begging to be spread… I needed you… Always fuckin' do, baby."

Your eyes fluttered closed. Negan's dirty talk always turned you on, and he knew it. You pushed back against him, feeling every inch of him slide within your walls that it almost caused a bit of pain at how deep he had gotten. Though, your slickness lubricated his cock that it allowed for smooth thrusts in and out of your depths.

Once you felt the slightest touch against your clit, you came undone. You pushed roughly back against him as Negan continued his assault, allowing you to ride out your climax before he reached his own high. When he pulled out, Negan adjusted your panties back in place before placing a gentle slap against your butt cheek.

"Couldn't wait?" you asked breathlessly, looking over your shoulder at him.

"With you? Never."

After spending the night at Negan's apartment, dropped you off at your home after breakfast and the shower you took together. You wondered how a man of his age had such a high sex drive because you were left panting and ultimately exhausted while he was ready for another round. Though, you didn't mind because Negan was a very attentive partner. He catered to your need, but he also didn't hesitate to have you cater to his. It was an equal balance of dominance, but you always yearned to be the submissive. You had grown to love to be dominated, especially by Negan.

He stayed for a few hours at your apartment and while you studied in your bedroom, Negan studied the plays for the team. You always rested your cheek against his shoulder with your legs curled underneath you, and Negan always had his hand placed protectively on your thigh. You assumed it was his way of asserting dominance and showing you that you belonged to him. You didn't mind, though. You loved it when his hands were on you.

"What time will you be at practice today?" he asked, interrupting the silence.

"The same time I usually arrive. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you want to show up a bit early and help me go over these plays," Negan smiled mischievously.

"Oh, is that a subtle hint for something else?" you laughed, shutting your book and setting it aside.

"That depends… _Maybe_ ," he winked.

You took his playbook from his grasp and set it aside, slinging your leg over his lap to straddle him. Negan's hands immediately rested on your hips and he leaned up to peck your lips, holding you close against him.

"I can help you go over some of the plays right now if you'd like," you whispered, slowly moving your lips against his.

"Mm, definitely… You should definitely help me go over these plays," he growled, moving his hands further down to grasp your backside in his large hands.

His lips moved against yours, parting his easily as you slid your tongue past his lips. Negan groaned, kneading your plump backside in his grasp as he flicked his tongue against your own, causing a quiet whimper to escape your lips. Slowly, you rolled your hips against his, feeling the growing bulge from beneath his jeans.

Before it could progress, Taylor flung the door open and began speaking. "Hey! I was thinking we should—Oh _shit_."

Immediately, you pulled away from Negan and scrambled off his lap. You glanced over at him and placed a pillow over his obvious erection beneath his pants. Negan groaned, glancing over at Taylor before he shut his eyes and rested his head back against the wall.

"Taylor!"

"Sorry, sorry! I mean, I know I saw Negan's bike out there, but I didn't expect you two to be getting it on. I mean, how many times do you both have sex? Honestly?" Taylor asked, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm intrigued."

Negan's cheeks reddened, opening one eye to look at Taylor who had an amused grin on her lips. "You're having far too much fun with this, doll."

"What can I say? My roommate deserves a good fuck, especially after her last relationship."

"Taylor! Please," you sighed, shutting your eyes and shaking your head. "I'm over him."

"Oh, I know you are. I'm glad you have Negan. He looks like he can take great care of you. I'm sure you take extra care of her, huh, Neegs?" Taylor smiled, winking in his direction.

"Yes, Taylor. In and out of the bedroom, I take care of her. Now, can I continue my make out session with my girl? It was getting somewhere," Negan chuckled, grasping your hand to gently pull you to his side. "As much as I love an audience, I think I want to keep this private."

Taylor laughed quietly, looking over at you before back at Negan. It was nice to have a roommate so understanding and laid back that she was oddly okay with walking in on you in the middle of getting ready to have sex with your partner. While your cheeks remained red, Taylor's look of amusement lessened the embarrassment. She was your best friend and there were no secrets between you, so you relaxed.

"Yes, of course! Sorry. Get your freak on," Taylor winked.

You turned your head to bury your face against Negan's neck and heard the door quietly shut. Negan chuckled to himself, looking down at you as he gently pulled you back enough so that he could look into your eyes. "Well, that ruined the mood."

"Probably for the best. We've got practice in a couple of hours," you replied, leaning up to peck his lips.

"You're right. I should probably get going. I'll see you tonight." Negan climbed out of your bed and slid on his shoes, pulling you to the edge by your legs as he pressed himself against you. You bit your lower lip and propped yourself up by your hands, keeping your legs spread for him as he slowly rolled his hips into you.

"Negan…" you moaned, feeling his bulge brush against you repeatedly.

"Mm, sorry, baby. I just can't get enough of you."

"I know," you giggled, leaning up to peck his lips. "But you really have to go. I'll see you later."

* * *

Once Negan left, you walked to Taylor's room where she was sitting at her desk on her laptop. You sat on her bed and lied back, sighing contentedly as she swiveled in her chair to look at you.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning back against her seat.

"What do you think Negan and I are to each other?"

"What do you mean?" Taylor arched a brow, watching you carefully.

"I mean, do you think we're boyfriend and girlfriend? I'm not used to all of this. I'm a bit scared at how fast I'm falling," you admitted. You sighed and turned your attention to your best friend who had a small grin on her face.

"You're his girl," Taylor repeated. "We're at that age where having a label isn't necessary. You like him. He _obviously_ likes you. You're both just seeing where this takes you guys. Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"I just haven't felt this way in a long time since Mark, you know?"

"He's a douchebag. Always thought he was, you know that." Taylor sighed. She stood from her chair to lie next to you, staring up at the ceiling. "What's _really_ bothering you?"

"I think I'm falling too fast for Negan," you sighed, glancing over at her. "And I'm scared that I'm moving too fast with how I'm feeling. The sex is beyond amazing, but the time we spend together that doesn't involve sex is just as great. I can see myself doing just normal, everyday things with him. Cooking breakfast, cleaning the house, studying or doing work in the office… Is that weird?"

Taylor shook her head, offering you a look of understanding. She pulled you to her side as you both gazed upon the ceiling as if it would produce a miraculous answer that you were yearning for. You needed validation, or at least someone to tell you that what you were feeling was completely normal.

"I think it's fine. Look, you had a tough relationship before Negan. Are you moving too fast with how you're feeling? Maybe, but you and I both know that feelings are out of our control. Once it happens, there's no way around it. Like I said before… Go with the flow. It's working fine," Taylor advised. She had been through the countless nights where you had cried yourself to sleep because of Mark, but she also knew that you had always been hesitant with men and relationships. Negan was no different except for the fact that Taylor liked him. He seemed to tell it like it is and with his harsh bluntness, Negan knew what he wanted. It was _you_.

"This morning when I woke up and he was holding me… I just felt so comfortable that it was almost too normal. Too familiar," you began. "I found myself yearning more for moments like that, Taylor. He makes me happy and I know it's dangerous because he's still my coach, but I can't help it."

"Go with the flow… Trust me. If it's meant to work out, it will."

* * *

After your conversation with Taylor, you felt more at ease. You were heading to practice, but the only thought on your mind was Negan. Maybe you were falling for him a little too fast, but like Taylor said, feelings weren't meant to be controlled. Instead, you had to remind yourself that allowing things to run its course was a better option that would benefit you both in the future. Hopefully.

As you climbed out of your car and walked into the gym, you saw a familiar person sitting on the bleachers while the rest of the girls were warming up. You froze. Your heart stopped. Just when things were finally going right in your life, _he_ decided to show up and turn it all upside down. You avoided his gaze and settled with placing your duffle bag on the other end of the steps to distance yourself from him. Your chest felt tight, and all the memories you shared with _him_ came flooding back. The good, the bad. It was a tumultuous relationship that ultimately ended for the better. Regardless, you couldn't even glance at him without remembering what he had done to you, or the promises he had broken. It was ironic how your conversation with Taylor happened just hours ago and now, your ex-boyfriend was sitting mere feet away from you.

You slid into your shoes, tying them carefully before Mark walked towards you. You noticed his sneakers squeak against the court, but when he finally sat next to you, you immediately stood and shook your head.

"You shouldn't be here."

"You didn't tell me you made the basketball team," Mark said softly. "I didn't even know you wanted to try out."

"That's because you never listened to a thing I told you," you spat.

"I see that you're still mad at me," he sighed. "I told you I was sorry."

"Yeah, well, an apology isn't going to undo what you did and it certainly won't give me back two years of my life, will it, Mark?"

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake," he said quietly, reaching for your hand.

You shook your head and took a step back. You glanced over your shoulder to see that the girls were still freely shooting while Negan was watching you carefully. You could sense the anger in his features, but he did his best to hide it with an irritated gaze.

"Why are you here?" you asked again.

"I just wanted to talk, I guess."

"It's too late for that. We're done, Mark. Nothing will happen between us. Ever. I made the mistake of going back to you many times in our relationship, but this is where I draw the line."

"You're with someone, aren't you?" Mark glared, standing from the bleachers. For a moment, you saw a hint of pain flash in his eyes at the thought of you with someone else.

"You thought I would wait for you to come back? I'm not the same person. Catching you in bed with that—that girl broke me, Mark. You promised me that she was just a classmate, just someone to study with… You lied to me!" you exclaimed, your voice echoing throughout the gym. You heard the basketballs cease their dribbling and Mark reached out for you, but you quickly retracted. "Get out of here, and never come back. I don't ever want to see you again."

"You were supposed to be the girl I was going to marry," he whispered.

"Well, you fucked that up, didn't you?"

Before Mark could respond, Negan blew his whistle and you quickly ran to the court. You glanced over your shoulder to see Mark leaving the gym with his head hung low. You were irritated, and you were upset. You had imagined this moment many times since your break-up with Mark, yet, you weren't expecting to feel more anger.

Negan noticed your change in demeanor. You were always excited for practice, but even the rest of the girls could tell that you were acting strangely. No one wanted to bring up the obvious, so throughout practice, there was a big elephant in the room that no one wanted to address. You wanted someone to say something, to lash out or to just explode with emotions, but no one spoke up.

"All right. We're running suicides. Four times around. Let's go," Negan ordered.

"Are you serious?" you muttered under your breath, rolling your eyes. "We just did this shit earlier."

"Excuse me?" Negan asked, arching a brow. "Do you have something to say, doll?"

"I'm just wondering why we have to run suicides again. It's stupid. We need to focus on our plays and—"

"I don't care what you think we should do. If I say we run suicides, we run suicides." Negan glared. He had grown irritated by your behavior throughout practice and deep down, he knew it had something to do with the man he saw you with earlier, but he couldn't help his anger. He had to show you, and the rest of the girls, that _he_ was in charge. No one else.

"Whatever," you mumbled. "Just blow the whistle then, _Coach_."

Negan narrowed his eyes, bringing the whistle to his lips before he decided to speak. "I said four, right? Make that fuckin' ten." He blew the whistle and watched you roll your eyes before running down the court.

Your mind was blurred by Mark's impromptu visit that you didn't care that you were undermining Negan's authority. You knew you would apologize later, but seeing Mark brought all the anger and frustrations back at the forefront of your mind. Negan thought you would get tired by the third round of suicides, but your anger fueled your adrenaline and you sped past the ten suicides he assigned. However, you and the rest of the girls were panting heavily and sweat dripped down your temples.

"Take a ten-minute break. Afterwards, we're going to scrimmage until the end of practice," Negan stated, turning on his heel to walk to the middle of the court.

You watched him leave, biting your lower lip as you walked to your bag. You took a large gulp of water and swallowed it eagerly, noticing the note that Mark had left. You tightened your jaw and crumpled the piece of paper before tossing it into the trashcan nearby. You could feel Negan's gaze on you and when you looked in his direction, his eyes softened but there was still a hint of frustration.

After ten minutes, you were separated into teams and began the scrimmage. Negan advised that you all incorporate the plays you were taught to practice it more thoroughly. The anger took over and you made mistake after mistake, causing Negan to get angry with you.

"Doll, what the fuck are you doing? Run offense! This isn't a one-woman team!" Negan yelled.

"I know!" you spat, staring at him.

"No, it seems like you don't. You have four other fuckin' players that are wide open and yet, you take a shot that doesn't even go in. Run the goddamn play or I'm benching you the next game."

You took a deep breath and nodded, running the play to Negan's liking. Though, the rest of the girls noticed how you weren't putting your effort into it like you usually did. So instead, they decided to take initiative and leave you out of the playmaking process. Negan must have taken notice, but he didn't say a word. You were getting frustrated that no one had given you the ball, but before you could protest, Negan blew the whistle and called the practice to an end.

"Don't bring your personal problems into this gym. Once you step foot on this court, I want you thinking about basketball, and nothing else," he stated, looking around the group of girls before settling his gaze on you. "Later on in the week, I will be calling each and every one of you for individual conferences. So, be sure to keep an eye out for my phone call. I'll see you all next practice. Have a good night."

The girls nodded and retreated to their bags. Just as you were walking away, Negan snapped his fingers and called out your name which prompted you to stop walking and turn around to look at him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"If I say no, will you let me go?" you sneered.

"No, but I figured I'd be polite and ask."

"Whatever," you shrugged, walking to your bag. When the girls waved in your direction, you returned it with a half-smile and picked your bag to drape over your shoulder. The gym had emptied, so you walked to the locker room to retrieve the few clothes you had placed there previously.

Negan walked inside, whistling quietly as he approached you. "You want to tell me what's going on, doll?"

"Nothing's wrong, Negan."

"You're lying, and you know how much I hate liars."

You sighed, shutting your locket once you placed the clothes in your bag. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to lash out on you like that."

"Who was that guy anyway?"

"Ex-boyfriend…"

" _The_ ex-boyfriend?" Negan asked, stepping towards you. He reached out for your hand and you eagerly took it, lacing your fingers together with his own.

"Yeah. I didn't expect him to show up here, or ever."

"Well, I'll let this one time slide," he said softly, leaning down to peck your lips. Negan lingered when he pulled away, but he grasped your jaw with one hand and forced you to maintain eye contact. You noticed how dark his eyes had gotten and immediately, you felt arousal hit you like a freight train. You released his hand to rest both of your own on his chest, trying to push him away to play his game, but instead, he used his free arm to wrap around your waist and pull you close to him.

"I'm sorry," you repeated.

Negan nodded, "I know, but next time you talk back, I'm going to put your pretty little mouth to something useful other than the shit you've said today."

"You promise?" you blinked innocently.

"Oh, you fuckin' minx."

You blushed, leaning up to peck his lips, tugging on his lower lip roughly. "Allow me to make it up to you?"

"What do you have in mind, doll?"

"Get on your back," you ordered.

Negan narrowed his eyes, lying on the bench. You noticed the large tent growing beneath his sweats and slowly, you pulled it down to his knees to reveal his throbbing cock. You dropped your shorts and panties, climbing out of them once the fabric of clothing pooled around your ankles. Without allowing Negan to take control, you straddled his waist, grasped his cock and slammed yourself down onto him.

He groaned, moving his hands to your hips as you felt his fingertips dig into your skin roughly. You moaned, the sudden intrusion causing a slight pressure within your depths. You rested your hands on his chest and stared into his eyes, beginning to rapidly move your hips in a forward and backward motion as he remained deep inside of your tight heat.

"Fuck," he groaned, looking up at you. Negan moved his hands to grasp your buttocks, urging you to move quicker. You felt every inch of him inside you, causing your eyes to fall shut as your fingertips dug into his chest from the white t-shirt he was wearing.

"Negan…" you moaned loudly.

"Fuck, that's right baby… Show me how sorry you are. Fuck, ride that dick," he growled. As you slowly circled your hips, Negan groaned and rested his head back against the bench. He forced himself to remain still and give you control, especially since your movements were causing him so much pleasure that he had never felt before. Negan knew he could come right then and there, but he wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Oh god," you whimpered, lifting your hips to bounce on his length. As you moved your hips along his length, you felt your slickness give way to your movements, allowing you to slide along his cock with ease.

Negan guided you along the way, lifting you up and down his throbbing cock as he slowly began to lift his own hips for further penetration. He wanted you to feel him deep inside of your walls that you felt it tingle along every inch of your body. However, once he kept you lifted, you furrowed a brow before you felt his hips slam into you repeatedly from an upward angle.

Immediately, you elicited a loud moan and felt the tip of his cock hammer repeatedly against your sweet spot. With each thrust, you felt yourself near climax, every inch of his manhood eliciting a pleasurable noise to escape your lips.

It was when Negan slammed you down onto his cock as he thrust upwards that caused you to reach your high. You had begun rolling your hips rapidly while your walls tightened even further around his cock, milking him to his own release.

Negan groaned, cupping the back of your neck and bringing you down for an intense kiss. He parted your lips immediately, sliding his tongue into your mouth as he kissed you with such ferocity that it almost took your breath away. With one last thrust, Negan released into you and groaned against your lips.

You shuddered against him, feeling his warm seed fill you completely. Slowly, you pulled away from the kiss and lifted yourself off his length. You watched as he remained on his back on the bench, panting heavily as if he was trying to catch his breath. When you met his eyes, he offered a lazy smile before sitting up to pull his boxers and sweatpants up to his waist. You slid on your panties and shorts, looking down at him before leaning in to peck his lips.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," you said softly.

"After that fuckin' ride, apology accepted. How about we go on home and I can give you the punishment you deserve?" Negan smiled, grabbing your bag.

"Feed me first?"

Negan chuckled, pecking your lips lightly. "All right, all right. Let's go, dirty girl."


	9. Individual Conferences

**Author's Note:** Wow, I have missed writing this story! I am so so sorry that I have been so busy, but I hope to start writing regularly. I have the ending to this story planned out and I can't wait to execute it. Enjoy! 3

 **Warning: SMUT! (oral, daddy kink)**

* * *

After seeing Mark, Negan did his best to reassure you that no one would hurt you the way he did. He spent all night catering to your every need and showing you just how special you were to him. It made all the bad memories you shared with Mark disappear. Your main focus now was Negan and the more time you spent with him, the deeper you fell. It was dangerous to fall in love with your Coach, a professor in this university, but your morals had been thrown out the window the minute you stepped foot into his apartment.

You were lying on your side with the blankets surrounding your naked body as Negan was getting ready. You smiled to yourself, reaching your hand out to take his before he looped the belt around his pants.

"Hey," you mumbled.

Negan looked down at you and moved to sit at the edge of the bed with his slacks and nothing else. "Morning. Did I wake you?"

"Nope. I was already stirring. You getting ready for the conferences?"

He nodded, running his fingertips down your bare arm. "I've got two today and then you're the last one I've got to do."

"Ooh, are you sure we're going to be _talking_?" You teased as an innocent smile lined your lips.

Negan smirked, "We can certainly try, though, I'm sure I'll want to end that conference with the sight of you on your fuckin' knees, doll."

You bit your lower lip, turning on your back and tugging on his arm. He fell atop of you, resting his hands at either side of your face as you pulled the blanket away to give him a view of your naked body underneath.

"Mm, doll… You're going to make me late."

"So? I had a really naughty dream about you, _Coach_ …"

"Oh yeah? You want to tell me about it?" Negan smirked, settling between your legs as he ran a hand down your side.

You leaned up to rest your lips near his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. He groaned and you smirked, whispering huskily, "I always wanted to suck you off in your office with someone else in the room. There's just something about getting caught that excites me…"

Negan growled and used the hand that ran down your body to grip your hair, tugging you roughly away from him. He looked into your eyes and licked his lips slowly, "You are fuckin' naughty."

"But I'm _your_ naughty girl."

Negan chuckled, "Damn right you fucking are."

You giggled, kissing his cheek. Negan rolled off of you and grabbed a white t-shirt to pull it over his head as his eyes remained solely on your bare body. You sat up and grabbed the sheet to cover yourself up, causing him to pout. You smiled and watched him sit at the edge of the bed to pull on his boots.

"I'll see you at the school?" He asked.

You nodded, resting your cheek against the back of his shoulder as you ran a hand along his back absently. "Mhm, I'll be there. Did you want me to bring food for our conference?"

"That'd be great. Burgers?"

"Perfect," you replied.

The physical attraction you felt towards Negan was still as strongly prominent when the first time you two met, but your relationship with him was becoming much more domesticated. You spent most of your time at his apartment, and he had even urged you to spend more than a couple of nights with him. He said it brought ease and comfort that he hadn't felt in a long time.

You never budged, though. Negan would always get a bit distant in the eyes whenever he thought of his late wife. It was a difficult subject to talk about and you decided that it was best to let Negan bring it up first whenever he was ready.

The conferences were Negan's way of gaining a better understanding of each player on the team. He wanted to know each and every player on a more personal level; he always believed that a good relationship with the coach would lead every team to a solid victory. A good foundation between the players and the coach would make the team stronger together than they are separate.

"All right. I'm going. I'll see you later," Negan said, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"See you soon."

"You're more than welcome to stay and hang here," he replied.

"Maybe… I've got to tidy up. We made a mess out of your house last night."

Negan smirked proudly. "We'll just make more of a mess tonight. There's no need to clean up."

You blushed and stared up at him. "Ha ha. It's not my fault you can't keep it in your pants."

"Yeah, well, you can't blame a man when he's got a fucking hot woman walking naked in his house. You were teasing me, and I had to punish you. _Repeatedly_."

"Well, that's what you get when you don't let me finish," you pouted.

Negan chuckled, raising his hands in the air. "You weren't being a good girl, so daddy had to teach you a lesson."

You bit your lower lip and stared up at him. Negan had shown you many various ways of becoming naughty, including the "daddy" fantasy. You loved how he asserted his dominance and his dirty talk always managed to make you squirm.

"Okay, okay. You better leave before I pounce on you right now," you threatened playfully.

Negan leaned down and pecked your lips lightly. "I'll see you later today," he chuckled. "Be a good girl and maybe you'll be rewarded."

"Good girl or not, you still end up fucking me," you grinned.

Negan narrowed his eyes. "Ooh, don't test me, doll."

"I honestly think you'd be the one struggling more than me if you decided to withhold sex from me," you teased. "I mean, if you think about it, it's _you_ that is always attacking me and initiating it first."

Negan sat at the edge of the bed and moved a hand to cup your cheek, gently stroking. "Keep talking, doll…"

"I think I'd be just fine and dandy without sex," you licked your lower lip.

Negan's hand dropped from your cheek to wrap around your throat, gently pushing you down onto the mattress as he hovered above you. His hand slightly tightened, causing some pressure against your airway as his eyes darkened with pure lust. "I'm going to spank you until your ass turns red."

Negan's grip tightened, but you managed to whisper out two words that made him turn you over onto your abdomen. "Do it."

He didn't respond. Instead, he ripped the bedsheet from your body and instantly slapped an opened hand on your backside. You yelped in surprise, but the pain that overcame your body was enough for you to try and squirm away.

"Oh, no no, baby. Take your punishment." Negan growled. He draped you over his lap and began his assault on your backside. Each slap was stronger than the last and despite the stinging pain, you couldn't help but become aroused.

"Negan!" You exclaimed, moving your hands to dig into his legs.

Negan ceased his hits, gently rubbing your sensitive backside. "Mm, will you look at that? My handprint is on your fucking ass and your pussy is glistening. Something tells me you like being bad, doll."

"I need you, Negan… _Please_ …" You begged, feeling his fingertips run across your slickened heat.

Negan smirked, gently setting you back onto the bed. "What was that about _me_ needing sex more than you? Oh, that's right. You said you'd be just fine and dandy without sex."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Negan, _please_!"

Negan stood from the bed, retrieved his leather jacket, and slipped it on. "I'll see you later today, baby."

"Negan!"

"Bad girls don't get rewarded. Remember that."

"I really hate you right now," you pouted.

Negan chuckled, "I bet you do. I'm already late, and I've got to go. Like I said, I will see you later."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't."

"So, all I had to do was fuck an attitude into you, huh? Usually it's the other way around. I guess now I've got to fuck it out of you," he smirked.

"And I would prefer it if you did it right now."

"No can do. I've got shit to do, and so do you," he winked.

* * *

You had gone back to your apartment after Negan left. Taylor always teased you about coming home looking like you just had the best sex of your life. It made you smile, though, because every thought about Negan made your heart flutter. Taylor didn't need for you to admit it, but she knew that you were falling for him. _Hard_.

"Off to your conference with good ol' Neegs?" Taylor asked, winking.

You were dressed in black jeans, a flannel, and ankle boots. "Yup. I'm kind of worried, though."

"Why's that?"

"What if he brings up Mark?" You worried.

"Then you tell him the truth. Mark's an asshole who cheated on you then proceeded to lie about it. If anyone deserves to know, it's Negan," she reasoned.

"I just don't think it's important."

Taylor sighed and gently pulled you to sit next to her on the couch. You flinched momentarily as the thought of Negan spanking you this morning entered your mind.

"Listen… I know you want to forget what Mark did to you and just move on, but if he showed up at your practice the other day, what makes you think he won't show up again?" Taylor asked.

"He won't."

"Why? Because you told him to? Come on. The man's persistent. Negan deserves to know. Not only because you are dating him, but also because if you're trying to keep your relationship with Negan under wraps, you need to tell him to keep his cool. If Negan is a jealous man, which I'm sure he is, he'll lash out the next time he sees Mark. That'll cause suspicion," Taylor replied.

You sighed. She was right. Negan was a jealous man and seeing the look on his face after he saw Mark was enough for you to get a bit worried that your relationship with Negan was getting deeper and deeper than you originally thought or planned.

"Okay, okay."

"Have I ever let you down with my advice?" Taylor asked.

"No…"

"Then trust me and tell Negan. I mean, who knows? Maybe he'll get upset and fuck you really hard, or he'll be very sympathetic and make love to you," she winked. "Either way, it's a win-win for you."

You blushed and gently slapped her arm. "You're ridiculous."

"But I'm telling the truth," she smiled. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"I'm not too sure. Why?"

"I've got a date. Probably going to take her back here. So…"

"So, you want me to _not_ come home tonight," you smiled.

"Exactly," Taylor laughed.

"All right. That's fine with me. Have fun."

"You too," she winked.

* * *

You were entering the gym with a bag of burgers and fries that Negan requested to have during your conference with him. You knew not to be too nervous about what this meeting would entail, but that didn't mean that you weren't worried about certain topics that would be brought up.

Maneuvering through the basketball court and into Negan's office, you knocked quietly before he opened the door with a large grin.

"Well, _hello_ ," he whispered huskily. "I have been waiting for you."

"You're just hungry, aren't you?"

Negan chuckled, allowing you to step inside. "Well, partially. Still angry?"

You narrowed your eyes, setting down the food onto his desk. "Nope, but you will be. You're not getting any tonight."

"Is that right?"

"Yup. You left me _unsatisfied_ early this morning, so if I'm going to suffer, you're going to suffer with me."

Negan smirked, "We'll see, doll. How about you go and take a seat? We can eat while we start this little conference of ours."

You sat across from Negan and reached into the bag to pull the burgers from inside. Setting it on his desk, he immediately grabbed one and unwrapped it, taking a large bite and emitting a low groan of satisfaction.

"That shit's good," he grinned.

You smiled, taking a burger for yourself and unwrapping it as well. "I'd be highly disappointed if it wasn't."

Negan looked at you, and for a moment, there was a look of longing in his eyes. Since Lucille, he never thought he would be able to find another woman that he thought was worth being in a relationship with. Since her death, he had plenty of women that were simple one night stands, but with you, it was different. There was something about you that he wanted more of, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What?" You asked, wiping your lips.

"What?" He repeated.

"You're staring at me."

"Yes, and?"

"Why are you staring?"

Negan arched a brow, "I can't stare?"

"Something's on your mind. I can tell."

He shrugged and decided to take a few more bites instead of answering the question. After finishing his burger, he reached for the fries and began devouring. The conferences were his way of understanding each player on a deeper level, but he didn't know how draining it actually was. It was a complete turnaround from when he conducted conferences with his baseball team.

"So, since this is a conference, I need to ask the basics," he began.

You nodded, taking another bite.

"What are you studying?" Negan asked.

After swallowing the contents, you looked up at him and smiled. "English."

"That so? Aiming to become a teacher?"

"That's the plan, yes," you replied.

Negan smirked, "You'd be one hot teacher, that's for sure."

Giggling, you set down your burger to take a sip of your drink. "That all you think about?"

"What? Bending you over my desk and pounding you from behind? _Definitely_ ," he winked.

You blushed, lowering your gaze. " _Anyway_ , yeah. I'm aiming to become a teacher."

"I've gotta ask," he started. "Who was that asshole that was at practice the other day? The one that caused you to give me an attitude."

You cleared your throat. You knew Negan would bring it up, but you didn't expect it to be so sudden. "Um, ex-boyfriend."

"Well, yes, I know that, but you never really went into full detail about why you two aren't together anymore. Seems to me he's still got the hots for you," Negan pointed out.

"He cheated on me. _Multiple_ times," you blurted.

Negan narrowed his eyes. He stared at you, biting the inside of his cheek as you continued your story. It brought back memories of Lucille and what he had done to her while they were still together.

"I don't know why I kept taking him back," you continued. "I guess I thought he would change, or that he still loved me, you know? I was so naïve. So, so naïve."

Negan reached over and rested a hand on your own. You took comfort in the small gesture, slowly turning your own to lace your fingers together.

"A man like that doesn't deserve any second chances… I should fucking know," he admitted.

You arched a brow and stood from your chair to walk around his desk. Slowly, you sat on his lap where Negan's arms immediately wrapped around you. The mood shifted abruptly and the tension thickened in the air. You knew whatever Negan was about to tell you was something that he kept to himself, just waiting to be talked about.

"What do you mean?" You asked quietly.

"My wife… Lucille… Before she – Before she died, I screwed around on her. Several times, too, and when she found out, she still kept taking me back. I never understood why, and I don't think I ever will, but I realized too late that I never deserved her, never deserved her love and loyalty," Negan began. His eyes were downcast, refusing to look you in the eye as he spoke.

"It's because she still loved you, that's why," you replied. "She took you back because she loved you."

"I didn't deserve her love, just like that asshole didn't deserve yours. I'm just like him," he spat.

"Maybe, maybe not, but that was her decision. Just like how it was _mine_ to take Mark back many times. Can I ask you something, Negan?"

He finally looked at you. Tears were clouding his eyes, glistening his brown orbs. "What is it?"

"When she got sick… Were you there by her side? Did you take care of her every second of the day? Were you there when she was in pain? Did you hold her every night and reassure her that you'd never leave?" You asked.

Negan cleared his throat and slowly nodded. "After we found out she was sick, I stopped the affair. It was a wake-up call, and I chose Lucille."

"Then you are _nothing_ like Mark."

Negan shook his head, "I'm exactly like –"

"No. You are not. You chose your wife. You were there for her, Negan. Sure, yeah, you made a mistake, but you decided to learn from it. You're a better man than Mark is, and ever was."

"I don't know why you're with me," he blurted.

"What?"

"You deserve so much better."

You sighed and cupped his cheeks, staring into his eyes. "I do have better. I've got you."

Negan leaned forward, resting his forehead against your own. He didn't need to respond, simply because he had nothing to say. Talking about Lucille made him feel a bit better about his growing relationship with you.

"I'm a lucky bastard," he said.

"You sure are," you smiled. "You're an amazing man, Negan. You've made mistakes, who hasn't? What's important is that you learned from it."

"That asshole better not come around anymore," Negan added. "Or else we're going to have a fucking problem."

You arched a brow. "Why's that?"

"Because you're mine and no one touches or goes after what's mine," he said possessively.

"You know, jealousy is a good look on you," you teased.

"I'm not jealous."

"Okay, possessive."

"I'm not possessive either."

You arched a brow, "Then what would you call it?"

"Concerned," he said confidently.

You scoffed and just as you were going to lean in to kiss him, Negan's door opened to reveal Simon with a hand on his hip and a suggestive grin on his lips.

"Well, well, well," Simon smirked. "This is _the_ girl?"

Negan looked in the direction of his friend, arching a brow. "You ruined the fucking moment, Simon."

"Doesn't look like much is happening though," he replied.

"That's because you barged in before it even started."

Simon chuckled, "I thought by now you'd have her bent over."

"Hey! I'm right here," you exclaimed. "I can hear you, you know?"

Simon looked over at you and winked, "Oh, I know. Besides, Negan and I go way back. We talk to each other about _everything_. How's your ass feeling?"

You widened your eyes and hit Negan's arm. "You told him?!"

Negan chuckled, "You deserved that spanking. I had to tell Simon what a good job I did in putting you in your place."

You narrowed your eyes and moved to stand from his lap, but he kept his arms tightly wrapped around you. "You didn't put me in my place."

Simon smirked, "Sounds to me like he did."

"He didn't. He's not getting any tonight."

"Oh, yeah, Negan. You didn't put her in her place," Simon replied.

Negan narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to get some tonight. She thinks she can withhold sex from me when she was the one begging for it earlier today."

"You're not getting any," you spat. "None at all."

Simon laughed and leaned against the door frame. "She's got a tight leash on you, Negan."

"Simon, shut the fuck up."

"You must be real tight down there," Simon winked.

You bit your lower lip and decided to use this as an advantage. Slowly, you swiveled your hips against Negan's lap and looked up at Simon, leaning against the desk. "Must be when Negan can't keep it in his pants."

"Hey! I can keep it in my pants, it's not my fucking fault that you're hot as shit." Negan narrowed his eyes and gripped your hip tightly, trying to cease the friction that you were creating.

"Sounds to me like you'd struggle if she did withhold sex from you, Negan," Simon pointed out.

"That's _exactly_ what I've been trying to say," you grinned. "Like take right now for example… Someone's waking up."

Negan growled and stood up, pushing you against the edge of the desk. As you were trying to move away, Negan gripped your shoulder and bent you over, pressing firmly against you from behind.

"Well, damn… I think you found your match, Negan. She's got that look in her eye that's begging for you to just stick it in her and she doesn't even care that she's got an audience to watch!" He laughed.

"You don't care if he watches, doll?" Negan asked, leaning forward to rest his lips near your ear.

"Negan… _Please_ …" You pushed back against him, causing him to chuckle. He pulled away and gently ran his hand down your backside.

"Simon, as much as I don't mind an audience, I've got to teach this one a lesson… _Again_."

You bit your lower lip and looked up at Simon who winked in your direction. "It was nice meeting you, Simon."

He chuckled, "Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you too. Have fun."

Negan smirked, "Shut the door on your way out, Simon."

"Will do. Are we up for drinks tonight?"

Negan nodded, "I'll see you then."

"Can I come?" You asked.

Negan smirked, "To the bar, sure. But if we're talking the other part of _coming_ , no fucking way."

Simon smirked and slowly shut the door once he left. You looked over your shoulder at Negan and bit your lower lip innocently, fluttering your eyes.

"Oh, don't get all innocent on me. I know you're a fucking minx who loves to be _punished_. Now get on your knees. You're not coming, but I will, and you're going to swallow it _all_. Do I make myself clear?" Negan growled, stepping forward into your personal space.

You nodded, "Y—Yes…"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _sir_."

"That's exactly what I like to fucking hear. Now, get on your knees."

You obediently listened, kneeling down before him. As you looked up, you watched as Negan undid the belt on his buckle following the button and zipper on his pants. Once his grey slacks lowered to pool around his ankles, you noticed the large tent beneath his boxer briefs.

Slowly, you watched him tug down his boxers to reveal his throbbing manhood. He growled at the sudden release in pressure and stepped forward so that the tip brushed against your lips.

"It's not going to suck itself, doll." Negan groaned. "Open that pretty mouth of yours."

Parting your lips, Negan smirked and slowly pushed his hips forward, groaning at the feel of your warm mouth surrounding his tip.

"I don't think I need to tell you what to do… You've shown me just how fucking _talented_ you are when it comes to sucking my dick, doll. So, start sucking," he demanded.

You shifted on your knees, feeling the wetness pool between your legs. Reaching up with one hand, you stroked his base as your lips focused on the tip of his cock. Negan's constant groans were a sign that what you were doing was pleasuring him which was exactly what he wanted.

"Ah fuck, doll…" Negan groaned, shutting his eyes and slowly leaning his head back.

You smiled against him, deciding to take more of him as your hand continued to stroke what your mouth couldn't cover. Slowly, you began to pick up the pace, causing Negan to thrust his hips forward. You gagged briefly, but attempted to relax your throat to accommodate his impatient movements.

Negan gently pulled out, causing you to look up at him with slightly watery eyes. He smirked down at you and reached down to cup your cheek, wiping away a fallen tear. "Too much?" he asked.

"Not enough," you replied.

Negan smirked, "Good girl."

He pushed himself back into your mouth which you eagerly accepted. Keeping your mouth open, you allowed him to thrust repeatedly. You shut your eyes and welcomed his loud grunts, moving your hands to rest on his thighs. You could tell he was nearing his climax, so you reached down to run your fingertips lightly across his sack, causing him to jerk forwards.

"Shit, baby… I'm close…" He warned, ceasing his movements and allowing you to take control.

You used your free hand to stroke his base as your bobbed your head in time with the strokes. Negan's groans were increasing in volume and his hand slammed down loudly on the edge of his desk. You felt him throb within your mouth and with one last thrust, you tasted Negan's warm, salty seed.

Just like he asked, you swallowed and continued to bob your head. You made sure to get every last drop before pulling away, licking your lips slowly.

"Shit," he said breathlessly. "Fuck me."

"I do a good job?" You asked innocently.

Negan smirked, "I think you deserve a reward when we get home after that."

"Hell yes," you grinned.

Negan pulled up his boxers and pants, securing himself once more. Afterwards, he helped you to your feet and gently pecked your lips. "You continue to surprise me, you know that?"

"I hope that's a good thing," you replied.

Negan smirked, "It's a damn good thing."

"Good, because you owe me. I'm in desperate need to feel you inside of me, so how about we go back to your place and get a start on that?"

Negan chuckled, "Minx."

"All because of you."

"Damn right it is. I'll meet you at my place," Negan smiled.

"All right. See you soon."

Negan walked you to the door, opening it slowly and pecking your lips. "Mm, I can't wait to have you sprawled out on my fucking bed, begging me to let you come."

You whimpered, looking up at him. "And you better let me come too."

Negan clicked his tongue, grinning mischievously. "We'll see."

You shook your head and pecked his lips once more before leaving his office. Just as you exited the gym, you failed to notice a woman who had seen just how close you and Negan really was to one another.

And slowly, a sinister smile lined her lips.

"Oh, Mark will love to hear about this," she whispered to herself.


	10. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Things are finally picking up in this story! I am so sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I used to, but I hope to get back into the swing of things. I miss writing, and most of all, I miss you guys! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. We've got a few surprise guests in this one….

* * *

The following week after the conferences, you were on campus and waiting for your next class to begin. Sitting in the cafeteria with your lunch and books on the table, you noticed Mark approaching you. You shifted uncomfortably and tried to gather your things as quickly as possible.

Then, a woman slid into the seat across from you and smiled sinisterly.

"Um, hello…" You mumbled, scrambling to put your books into your backpack.

"You seem like you're in a rush," she grinned.

"I am. I've got class soon and—"

Mark sat next to the mysterious woman, kissing her cheek and draping his arm around the back of her chair. You looked at the both of them confused, ceasing your movements.

"What's going on?"

Mark chuckled, "Oh, baby… You didn't think anyone would find out, did you?"

"What?" You asked.

The woman giggled, snuggling against Mark. "I caught you."

"Caught me doing what?"

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what she means," Mark replied.

"You know what? I'm just going to leave." After gathering your things into your backpack, you stood from your chair and slid it on. Grabbing your sandwich from the table, you felt Mark grab your wrist in a tight grip as he tugged you down roughly so that you were eye to eye.

"Fucking your Coach? I would've never pegged you as that type of woman," he snarled.

You widened your eyes, tightened your jaw, and pulled away from his tight hold. "You don't know a damn thing."

"I do… I heard everything last week during your conference. Gotta say though… Hearing that man talk dirty does get a woman very hot," the woman giggled, who then shot Mark an apologetic look.

"You both are crazy. I'm leaving."

Mark stood and grasped your wrist again, digging his fingertips into your skin. "You mean nothing to him. You're just a piece of pussy that even he will get tired of. I cheated on you because you couldn't satisfy me… Pretty sure he's already in that same boat."

You felt tears cloud your eyes and instantly, you pulled your hand away from his grasp to connect with his cheek. You were breathing heavily and you were visibly upset, but he looked even angrier. You had never seen Mark this frustrated before.

"You're going to regret doing that," Mark threatened.

"Maybe… But right now, I don't regret a damn thing."

* * *

"Wait, wait… You're saying that asshole knows and he threatened you because of it?!" Taylor roared, pacing back and forth in the living room.

You were seated on the couch with your knees hugged close to your chest. This was exactly what you were afraid of. You should have been more careful with Negan. It should have been a one-time thing, but now, you couldn't even imagine living a life without him. You were falling for him and that could not only cost you your position on the team, but it could cost Negan his job.

"Hello? What are you thinking about?" Taylor asked, sitting at the edge of the coffee table in front of you.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Taylor…"

"I know you didn't, but you can't let Mark walk all over you. We're adults. You consented to Negan. I don't think there's some sort of rule that prohibits professors from dating students… I mean, you both could have met on the damn street if anything!"

You sighed, "I know that… But I can't put that on Negan. This job means everything to him."

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. Mark has been in control of your life for the past five years! It's time to stand up to him, and that dumb bitch he was with," she advised. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of losing Negan!"

Taylor bit her lower lip and leaned forward to take your hands into her own. Slowly, you looked into her eyes and felt the tears trickle.

"I'm falling in love with him, Taylor…"

"Then you fight for him," she replied instantly. "You fight for him because listen, he's fucking falling in love with you too."

"There's no way…"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" She asked.

"No…"

"Exactly."

You grunted and looked down at your hands, feeling Taylor squeeze them reassuringly. "I don't know what to do…"

"You stand up to Mark. You stand up to that girl. Fight for what's yours. You deserve to be happy… Don't let Mark take that from you again," she sighed.

"What if I—"

"Can't?" Taylor interrupted.

"Yeah… What if I can't do it?"

"Trust me… There's a fighter in there somewhere. Unleash the beast, baby," Taylor laughed.

"Okay… I'll _try_ ," you replied.

Taylor shook her head, "No. You _will_."

Smiling, you released her hands to wrap your arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you for always being here for me."

* * *

You were lying on your bed, staring up at the ceiling after Taylor had left for work. She was right. You needed to stand up to Mark; you couldn't allow him to walk all over you again. You were falling in love with Negan and you didn't want Mark or some other girl to take that away from you.

As you were deep in thought, your phone began to buzz on your nightstand. Reaching for it, you noticed his name immediately. It made you smile, but then you remembered that your secret relationship was not a secret anymore.

After much deliberation, you decided to answer it. Hearing his voice from the other end of phone almost made your nagging thoughts disappear. _Almost_.

"Doll," he spoke.

"Hey, Negan."

"What time are you heading to practice tonight? I was thinking we can meet up beforehand," he chuckled.

You cleared your throat. On any other day, you would have immediately agreed, but right now, you were hesitant. You tried to keep in mind about what Taylor had mentioned, but once again, Mark won. He terrified you, and in return, you had to start distancing yourself from Negan. You wouldn't forgive yourself if Negan lost his job because of you.

"Oh, um, I'm a bit tired from all my classes today. I'll see you at practice though."

Negan sighed, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they be?" You answered immediately.

"Did that asshole see you again?" Negan grunted. "You'd tell me if he did, right?"

You shut your eyes. "I would tell you, Negan, but he didn't… I'm just really tired," you lied.

"All right then, doll. We'll have to postpone our bit of fun for after practice. Get some rest."

"Thanks, Negan. I'll see you later." You hung up the phone while Negan was midsentence and immediately flung your phone across the room. Luckily, it landed on the carpeted floor without hitting anything directly.

You were torn.

How could you fight for someone who had so much on the line?

* * *

You were dreading practice. You pulled into the parking lot and sat in your car for what felt like hours. Negan's motorcycle was in clear view, taunting you of the decision that you needed to make.

With a heavy sigh, you grabbed your duffle bag and climbed out of your car. Draping it over your shoulder, you began to walk towards the gym. Though, you slowly came to a stop when you noticed the same woman from earlier. She was grinning, and you knew it was now or never.

It was time to decide.

"What are you doing here?" You asked, approaching her carefully.

"I wanted to see you," she smiled.

"You don't know a goddamn thing."

"Oh, I do. Mark's told me—"

"Mark is a manipulative, selfish asshole," you interrupted.

"He's my boyfriend," she glared.

"And he's probably cheating on you right now."

"He's at work," she defended.

"Oh. Is that what he's calling it now?" You laughed. "How original."

"Shut up. This isn't about Mark. This is about you."

"No! This is about Mark's stupid jealousy and anger because I didn't want to take him back! He didn't tell you that, did he? He came to see me during practice, asked for my forgiveness and to take him back. Were you two together then? Did he put you up to spying on me?" You questioned. You were becoming angrier and angrier by the second.

"You're the one who slept with your Coach!" She exclaimed.

"And he's ten times the man Mark will ever be!"

Suddenly, she lunged at you and made you drop your duffle bag to the ground. You could feel the tugging of your hair and the punches that were being thrown your way, but with your anger and frustration at an all-time high, you did something you never thought you would ever do.

You _hit_ back. You were fighting back.

"Everyone will know what you did!" She yelled. You managed to land a punch across her face, hearing her yelp in pain.

You couldn't stop. She had backed herself into a wall and you continued to hit. However, before you could even continue, a set of strong hands pulled you away. You were breathing heavily and your hands were still clenched into fists with blood trickling down to the concrete.

"What the hell is going on here?!" You looked up and cleared your throat. It wasn't only Negan that was staring at you, but it was also Rick Grimes, professor of criminal justice.

"She attacked me!" The woman yelled, clutching her face in pain.

"She's lying," you replied monotonously. "I fought back. She threw the first punch."

"This is absolutely childish! We are all adults here," Rick began. He turned to you and tilted his head, staring into your eyes. "You're suspended from playing any games until further notice."

"What?! You can't do that! You have no right!" You exclaimed. "I swear! She hit first!"

"But you hit back," he sighed.

"You know what? Fine. I'm leaving."

"Doll, hey," Negan called. "Get back here."

"I'm fine, _Coach_ ," you answered, grabbing your bag from the ground and walking back towards your car.

"We've got to talk," Rick told Negan. "After practice?"

Negan tightened his jaw, "What the fuck ever, Grimes."

* * *

After practice, Negan walked into Rick's office. He was surprised to see Simon and Shane sitting in the room as well. Shutting the door behind him, he watched Simon hand him a drink before taking a seat.

"Heard one of your players got into a fight," Simon commented.

"Well, you heard right. She's fucking suspended, thanks to Rick the Prick. She's our secret weapon," Negan argued.

"She fought another student, Negan. _On_ school grounds. She had to be punished," Rick said. "I'm sorry, but it's policy. It's the rules."

Shane looked over at Negan and arched a brow. "Why are you so bent out of shape? You've got a good team regardless."

"I'm not. She's just a good fucking player," Negan defended.

"You're not telling us something, Negan," Rick pried. "What is it?"

Negan looked to Simon. He didn't know if he wanted to tell the truth. He was falling in love with one of his players and Negan didn't know if it was worth the risk of losing his job. As he was thinking about ways to get out of this predicament, he imagined your face and immediately knew what he had to do.

Negan wasn't a man who had second chances with love, and he messed up the first time. He wasn't going to mess it up again.

"I'm seeing her," Negan said, downing the entire drink and slamming the glass on Rick's desk. "We fucked, and now I'm falling in love with her."

Simon sipped casually on his drink, looking from Negan to Rick. Shane didn't seem all that surprised, and he didn't really have a problem with it. They were consenting adults anyway.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Did I fucking stutter? The student you suspended? My player? Yeah, she's _mine_."

"Negan, you can't do that," Rick replied, tightening his jaw. "Do you know how much trouble you could get into? How much trouble _she_ could get into?"

"Yeah, it crossed my mind, but here we fucking are. I'm not ending the relationship I have with her and if I'm going to get fired for it, then so be it," Negan said.

"She's one of your players!" Rick exclaimed.

"She's an adult!" Negan argued. "We are two consenting adults!"

"Do you think the Dean will accept that answer? Negan, of all the crazy things you've done, this is by far the craziest."

"You don't know a fucking thing about me, Rick. We may have had a couple of drinks here and there, but you do _not_ know me," Negan glared. He stood from his seat and ran a hand over his beard.

"You will get fired if anyone finds out," Rick warned.

"Yeah? Well, that's a risk I'm willing to fucking take. Are we done here?"

"She's still suspended, Negan," Rick said.

"Won't stop me from seeing her outside of practice, Rick."

"You're playing a dangerous game," Rick commented.

"I guess I'll keep fucking playing then. Good night," Negan tightened his jaw and nodded towards Simon and Shane. He sent Rick one last glare before turning on his heel and leaving the man's office.

Negan knew that Rick had a point. What he was doing with you was dangerous, but Negan wanted to be selfish. He wanted you, _needed_ you. He wasn't going to let the school keep you away from him.

Once Negan hopped onto his bike, he slid on his helmet and started the engine with a loud roar. He pulled out of the parking lot and made his way towards your apartment. He needed to make sure you were all right after how upset you were. Negan didn't know what had happened, but he was determined to find out.

You were lying on the couch with your hands wrapped up from the fight you had gotten into. Tears had dried along your cheeks and now, you just felt empty and helpless. Fighting that woman proved to you that you were willing to fight for Negan, but when Rick showed up, it was another sign of how dangerously close you were to getting caught.

You were broken out of your reverie when you heard a knock at the door. You knew who it was and yet, you still stood from the couch to answer it. Slowly opening the door, you felt tears begin to pool at your eyes at the sight of Negan.

"Hey…" He whispered. "Can I come in?"

You nodded, opening the door even further and allowing him inside. "I'm sorry for—"

Negan shook his head and turned around to look at you. Once you shut the door behind you, he pulled you into a tight hug where he buried his face against you. You had never seen this side of Negan before and that just made your heart break even further.

"Negan…"

"It isn't your fault, baby."

"We have to talk…"

Suddenly, Negan pulled away. He looked into your eyes and noticed the unshed tears. He knew what was coming. "No…"

"That woman… She knows about us. Mark knows about us. I can't—I would never forgive myself if you lose your job because of me," you said.

"You can't make that goddamn decision for me," Negan argued. "I told Rick. He knows."

"What?"

"Whatever this is between us… I want it. I want you. I don't fucking care about the consequences just as long as I have you, doll…" Negan said softly. He stepped forward and reached for your hands, running his thumbs gently across the wrapping.

"We can't do this anymore." Your voice broke and tears finally began to trickle down your cheeks. "I don't want to do this, but we can't—We're going to get caught."

"Doll…"

"This is me putting you first, Negan. I care about you… I always will, but I do not want to be the reason why you get fired," you reasoned.

"So, that's it? We're fucking done? That's all it took?" Negan tightened his jaw and released your hands. "You cower with fear just because some fucking girl knows about us?"

"Professor Grimes knows too!"

"I wouldn't have fucking told him if I didn't trust him, doll. I may not get along with the prick, but I trust him," Negan replied.

"Negan, please, just… Respect my decision."

He scoffed, gripping his helmet. Negan glared, his eyes darkening. "You know what? Fine. Whatever. You were just another piece of ass to me anyway."

Suddenly, you felt all the frustrations hit you. Mark was right. Negan didn't care about you the way you did about him. Lifting your hand, you slapped Negan across the cheek with the utmost strength you could muster at the moment. A breakdown was on the horizon and you wanted to deal with it alone.

"Get out," you mumbled. " _Please_ …"

Negan was at a loss. He wanted to apologize and convince you that he was worth the risk, but he was too angry. So instead, he nodded and walked to the door. Swinging it open, he stepped out and turned to look at you once more.

"Just because you are suspended doesn't mean you miss practice. I'll see your ass tomorrow night, and be prepared to work your fucking ass off. Good night."


End file.
